


A Repeat Performance

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Dedication/Prompt: </strong>This is for the Author Anon who prompted a foursome on the kink meme, and to Frakking Toaster for coaxing me to post it here despite my reservations.</p><p><strong><span><em>I WROTE THIS WITH SY</em></span></strong><span><strong><em> ITHA</em></strong>.</span> She was a full collaborator on this story. We just posted it on my account. There's no one else I trust more to help me with the universe I've created.</p><p><strong>Warning: </strong>This occurs after Conflict of Interest and Branded, and it has Aria, Tevos, Liara, and Shepard far more involved with each other. It is <em><strong><span>incredibly</span></strong></em> graphic, and everyone ends up in combination with everyone else at some point. It has lots of D/s play, and basically the entire story uses magical ejaculating strap-ons. Like, all of it, because we never intended to publish this. I know some of my fans prefer my more "organic" scenes, so if you do, you might want to skip this one (although you'll miss Aria finally resolving her tension with Liara and punishing Shepard for some selfish misdeeds).</p><p>
  <strong>
    <i>UPDATED 02/03/14 </i>
  </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedication/Prompt:** This is for the Author Anon who prompted a foursome on the kink meme, and to Frakking Toaster for coaxing me to post it here despite my reservations.
> 
>  ** _I WROTE THIS WITH SY_** ** _ITHA_**. She was a full collaborator on this story. We just posted it on my account. There's no one else I trust more to help me with the universe I've created.
> 
>  **Warning:** This occurs after Conflict of Interest and Branded, and it has Aria, Tevos, Liara, and Shepard far more involved with each other. It is _**incredibly**_ graphic, and everyone ends up in combination with everyone else at some point. It has lots of D/s play, and basically the entire story uses magical ejaculating strap-ons. Like, all of it, because we never intended to publish this. I know some of my fans prefer my more "organic" scenes, so if you do, you might want to skip this one (although you'll miss Aria finally resolving her tension with Liara and punishing Shepard for some selfish misdeeds).
> 
> **_UPDATED 02/03/14_ **

Tevos could not deny that she felt a little nervous as she stood beside Liara, watching Shepard and Aria lounge on the bed. Even though she was still wearing her dress, she had never felt so naked. Shepard and Liara had seen her without clothes several times before, but this was different. This time, they were going to share themselves. Limits had been discussed in advance. Fantasies had been described in detail, occasionally with explicit vids attached, and they had all agreed on the scene. But this was still new, uncharted territory. She just had to take a deep breath and enjoy exploring it.

Shepard propped herself up on the bed, and Tevos shivered as she felt the Commander's eyes rake down along her body. They flicked over to the side, settling on Liara instead. "Liara?"

"Yes, Commander?"

The low, throaty sound of Liara's voice made Tevos very aware of how close together they were standing. Wanting a little reassurance, she let her gaze drift to Aria. She was lounging beside Shepard on the bed like she owned it, sprawled on her side to show the enticing shape of her body. Her chin was propped up in one hand, and she met Shepard's gaze from the corner of her eye. For a moment, the communicated silently, and Aria gave Shepard the subtlest of nods. Tevos's heart began to beat faster. They were planning something.

"The Councilor's dress is very pretty..." Shepard turned towards her, and she pulled her shoulders back a little when she felt everyone else in the room looking at her. "But I think she would look even prettier without it. Help her take it off." Liara nodded and stepped closer to her. When she reached out, Tevos saw her hands shake slightly. Apparently, she was not the only one dealing with some nerves, but her doubts were quickly being replaced by a warm flush of need as she imagined how Liara's hands would feel on her body.

Aria must have noticed both of them shaking, because she spoke up again from her comfortable place on the bed. "Wait." Tevos froze and turned back to face her. Beside her, Liara did the same. A slow smirk spread across Aria's face. "I think you two should get familiar with one another first. Thea, my pet…" Tevos shivered as Aria addressed her. "Kiss her. I think Liara could use a demonstration."

Slowly, Tevos turned to face Liara. She cupped the maiden's cheek with a hand, giving her a reassuring smile before drawing their lips together. A spark shot through her as their lips met, drawing down to settle directly between her legs. Liara did not kiss in the same overpowering, passionate way that Aria did. She was subtler, coaxing with the movements of her mouth, and for some reason, the difference aroused Tevos even more. Before she realized what she was doing, Tevos drew her hands up along Liara's sides, cautiously exploring new territory as their lips and tongues learned each other. When their bodies began to press together just a little too eagerly, Aria interrupted with a sharp command. "Stop." Tevos pulled back, feeling much less nervous.

"Now you can take off her dress, Liara," Shepard ordered.

This time, Liara raised her hands to the clasp on her dress with much more confidence. Tevos turned so that she could reach, and she felt Shepard and Aria's stares as Liara slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down, revealing the bare flesh of her back. "You weren't expecting to enjoy watching them kiss so much, were you Shepard?" Aria asked, and Tevos caught her giving Shepard a nudge.

Shepard took a deep breath as Liara pushed the sleeves further down over her shoulders. "She certainly knows how to entertain," she said. Tevos rolled her shoulders back, showing off the subtle motion of the newly revealed blue skin. She had to admit, it was nice to be admired by such an appreciative audience.

"She does," Aria purred. "I'll make sure she gives you a proper demonstration later." Tevos's eyes darted to Aria's lap, and she saw her bondmate's fingers twitch, as if she was resisting the temptation to undo her button. The fabric of the dress that was still covering her felt constricting, and she knew that having Shepard and Aria clothed while she and Liara were naked would only enhance the power dynamic that already existed between them.

Shepard's eyebrows lifted. "Really?" the Commander drawled as Liara's slender hands pushed the dress down over the swell of her hips. It fell in a pool at her feet, and when she stepped out of it, Liara's palms returned to her naked sides. Tevos was glad that she had chosen not to wear anything underneath her dress. Liara's hands felt wonderful on her bare skin.

"As long as I get to take your bondmate for a ride," Aria said. "We have a little... unresolved business." Her eyes had narrowed hungrily on Liara, and Tevos smiled. She knew that Aria had been waiting to play with Liara for a long time, and she was actually looking forward to watching the fireworks.

Shepard seemed to enjoy the idea as well, because a grin spread across her handsome face. "Liara, turn." Obediently, Liara let go of her and turned around. Without being asked, Tevos stepped to one side to give their audience a clear view, and noticed Shepard looking at her expectantly. "Strip her. I want both of you naked."

Tevos took her time following the order. She let her hands caress Liara's exposed arms all the way down to her inner wrists, and she was rewarded with a light gasp and shiver. When she undid the knot holding up Liara's dress, she pulled the ties aside and pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to the back of Liara's neck. It was thrilling, not just because she had the chance to kiss and taste someone new, but because Shepard and Aria stared with full appreciation as she helped Liara peel out of her clothes. She shivered as Liara's last remaining garments fell to the floor. Now, they were both completely naked.

The corner of Aria's mouth quirked up. "Very nice."

Shepard moved to rise off the bed. "Should we…"

"Not yet," Aria said, pulling Shepard back into place. "Thea?" Tevos looked at Aria over Liara's shoulder. Her hands still lingered on Liara's full hips. "Play with her for me, and make it a good show."

Shepard grinned. "It probably wouldn't hurt to get her worked up, even though I'm sure she's completely soaked already. She can't help it when she's put on display."

Tevos continued looking at Aria, and once she received an approving nod, she moved her hands up to Liara's breasts, cupping them and rolling the nipples between a thumb and forefinger. They were already tight, and she felt a small jolt between her legs every time Liara released a soft whimper. Tevos placed a few kisses along the column of her throat, and as she peeked over Liara's shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Aria's hand wandering down her stomach to the seam of her pants. From the hitch of breath against her chest, she suspected that Liara was watching Aria's hand, too.

Liara arched into her touch, and Tevos drew her in closer, dizzy with excitement as she explored the warmth and shape of this strange, unfamiliar body. She was so different than Aria, soft and yielding where her bondmate was firm, but Tevos could still feel muscle beneath her silky skin. Despite how she carried herself in bed, Tevos could tell that Liara was very strong. Somehow, that strength combined with her vulnerability to make her wildly arousing. But what nearly drove her mad was the fact that Aria and Shepard were only a few feet away, watching them intently. She managed to steal a quick glance, and was pleased by the obvious red flush on Shepard's face.

"Kiss her again," the Commander ordered, and obediently, Liara lifted her head just enough to so that Tevos could catch her mouth. Her lips were just as warm and soft as they had been the first time, and although Liara did not claim her mouth in the same possessive way that Aria did, she enjoyed the tender swipe of the maiden's tongue against her bottom lip.

Still watching from her comfortable position on the bed, Aria slowly stretched and sat up beside Shepard. "Do you think they're ready?" she asked, crossing her legs and trying to keep her face as placid as possible. Tevos saw through the façade immediately. She could tell that Aria was intensely aroused, and it only encouraged her as she slid one hand down to grip Liara's firm backside. Liara whimpered into her lips as she squeezed, and Tevos was very pleased when she saw Aria's hand slide closer to the juncture between her legs.

"Maybe we should check," Shepard said. "Liara?" Liara broke off the kiss, and Tevos let her go reluctantly. "Show us how wet you are."

Liara lifted Tevos's right hand to her lips, kissing the back before deliberately sliding it down the middle of her stomach. Tevos gasped as her hand was dragged lower, low enough to cup between Liara's legs and feel slick warmth coating her fingers. She found Liara's clit almost immediately and circled it a few times, enjoying the way it swelled under her touch. She could not resist pinching the firm ridge between her fingers, and the sound of Liara's breathy exhale made her pulse. A trickle of warmth ran down one of her thighs. She was just as wet as Liara even though Shepard and Aria couldn't see her yet.

Tevos withdrew her hand, and Liara whimpered as she lifted her fingers, showing Shepard and Aria the wetness glistening on them. The two of them climbed off the bed and stood up, nearly in unison. "God, you are wet, aren't you?" Shepard murmured to Liara, her eyes narrowing slightly. It reminded Tevos of the predatory gaze that Aria seemed to use whenever she looked at her. "I can just imagine how wet you'll be when it's your turn to watch us."

Liara made a soft, pleading sound, but Tevos smiled as she remembered the next part they had all agreed upon. Liara would just have to wait her turn. Shepard approached her and gripped her forearm in a firm yet gentle hold. Tevos saw their eyes meet for just a moment, sharing the same silent reassurance that Aria had given her earlier. Shepard led Liara back to an office chair at the terminal in the corner of the room, forcing her down into a sitting position. "Care to help me?" she asked, glancing back at Aria.

Part of Tevos hoped that Aria would allow her to help restrain Liara, but she had no such luck. Aria smirked and approached the chair to do the job herself. "I won't lie," she drawled, picking up some of the cord they had previously set on the desk. "I've thought about all the different ways I would tie you up if I could, T'Soni." Tevos saw Liara's eyes widen as she watched Aria uncoil the cord. "Just be glad I'm not gagging you, too."

"It would be a shame if we didn't get to hear her pretty whimpers," Shepard agreed. "And besides, I like hearing my toy beg for what she can't have." She helped Aria tie Liara's wrists to the arms of the chair, and her ankles to the legs. None of the bonds were tight enough to cause extreme discomfort, and Tevos knew that Liara could easily shred through them with her biotics if she needed to, but she had to admit that the sight of the bound maiden, spread open and vulnerable, was enough to make her jealous.

Tevos bit her lip as she watched Aria's hands explored the landscape of Liara's body, taking a few bold liberties with the excuse of checking her bindings. She even reached a hand between her legs and tweaked her clit once before checking the last knot on her ankle. "I look forward to hearing how creatively she can beg," she said, taking a moment to cup Liara's breasts before standing back up.

Tevos watched Aria and Liara with intense fascination, slightly jealous of the attention that Liara was receiving, but also a little smug. Once this part was over, she knew that Liara would be the jealous one. This was her fantasy, but Liara had been the one to suggest being tied to the chair, so Tevos did not feel too sorry for her. Liara would get what she wanted afterwards.

As Shepard and Aria retreated, Liara tested the cord slightly, pulling at the bindings on her wrists and ankles. Having been in the same position many times before, Tevos knew exactly what Liara was thinking. Just as she had anticipated, a flush spread across Liara's cheeks when her struggles produced no results. On a whim, she glanced between Liara's spread thighs. Her azure was already swollen and slick from her earlier teasing, but another pulse of wetness spilled out from her opening as she realized that there was no way for her to escape unless she resorted to using her biotics.

Tevos tore her eyes away and looked over at Aria, who was watching Liara squirm against her bonds with an evil smirk on her face. Aria glanced back at her, and she folded her hands obediently behind her back, trying not to appear too eager. From the look on Aria's face, she was not succeeding. Energy practically vibrated from her. "Get my cock out of our bag, pet." Tevos turned, relieved that Aria had not ordered her to crawl there instead. It was nice to think that Aria was just as impatient as she was.

"God, she has a nice ass," Shepard commented from behind her, still standing beside Liara's chair. She blushed at the compliment and raised her hips a little higher as she unzipped the bag sitting on the floor beneath the foot of the bed, and immediately withdrew Aria's strap-on – the purple, sensation-transmitting one that was only a shade darker than her skin.

When she returned and tried to hand it back to her bondmate, Aria shook her head. "Let Liara hold onto that. You're going to be busy." Obediently, Tevos brought the toy over to Liara instead, placing it in her hand since her wrist was bound to the chair. She looked back to Aria, waiting for the next order. "Undress me."

Although she had been hesitant while she undressed Liara, Tevos's hands moved with confidence this time, quickly finding and removing all the clasps to Aria's corset. She helped Aria shrug out of her leather jacket, stroking down along her bare arms. Whenever she touched Aria, it was more than intimate. There was a familiarity to it, a comfort that spoke volumes about their affection toward one another. If Aria's harsh, demanding edge ever softened, it was when she touched her like this.

Aria noticed Shepard staring at them and smirked. "Enjoying the view, Shepard?"

The Commander grinned. "I have three naked asari to stare at. I don't think this view could get better."

Tevos's hands wandered down to Aria's tight leather pants and undid the button, easing them down her long, sleek legs. Aria kicked off her final garment without any more help. "Very good, pet." Her lips twitched up in another evil smile, and Tevos's stomach fluttered with a mixture of nervous anticipation and arousal. "Now, undress the Commander."

Tevos hesitated a little as she stepped towards Shepard, but was no less eager to obey Aria's orders. Shepard struck a dashing figure in the suit she had worn to dinner, but even though Tevos liked the way it looked on her powerful body, her hands itched to strip it off and reveal more of Shepard's skin. She had to admit that she was curious about the strange, alien body she was about to uncover. Shepard had always intrigued her. A blush stole across her cheeks as she remembered the first time she had seen Shepard naked, and her exclamation of surprise as she realized that humans did not only grow hair on their heads. She shot a glance at Liara as she ran her hands over the front of Shepard's shirt, fingering the lapels. One of Shepard's large hands settled on the swell of her ass, pulling her forward until their lips were a breath apart. "Start with the tie."

Slowly and deliberately, Tevos undid the silky black tie from around Shepard's neck, enjoying the texture against her fingers. Feeling slightly wicked, she tossed it over to Liara, watching as it landed on top of her thighs. She smiled slightly when she saw Liara's grip tighten on the shaft of the toy in her hand, and then turned back to Shepard.

"Now, the jacket."

Tevos unbuttoned the front of the form-fitting black coat, sliding it off Shepard's shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. She hurried to undo the much smaller buttons and loops that made up Shepard's white undershirt. It took a frustratingly long time, and she made a small, impatient noise in her throat as Shepard's hand continued to squeeze her ass. Soon, the shirt had joined the jacket on the floor, and Tevos dropped to her knees, feeling Aria's eyes burn into the back of her neck as she undid Shepard's pants. That took much less time, and Shepard lifted her legs to help speed up the process.

When Tevos finally pulled down Shepard's surprisingly skimpy underwear, which she had obviously worn so that she wouldn't have any lines in her sleek pants, she nearly made the mistake of reaching out to touch the intriguing patch of trimmed red fur just above Shepard's folds. She heard a soft whimper from Liara, and resisted the temptation to turn around and look.

Aria, however, did not miss her moment of curiosity. "Go ahead. Touch her."

The restrained moan from Liara did not go unnoticed. As Tevos raised her hand and touched the odd, alien texture, she heard Shepard gasp. Her hips angled forward into the touch. "You'll get your turn, love," Shepard said, addressing Liara.

But Tevos was too interested in the prize she had revealed to worry about what Liara was doing. She leaned forward, using both of her thumbs to spread Shepard's outer lips apart and reveal more of her slick, tempting red flesh. The point of her clit stood out from beneath its hood, and Tevos licked her lips. Slowly, she dipped forward to slide her tongue from Shepard's entrance to the tip of her swollen clit. "Fuck." Shepard's hand shot to the back of her head. Tevos did her best to follow the rocking motion of the Commander's hips as Shepard coated her mouth with warm, slick heat.

"Such an eager whore," she heard Aria say from behind her. She sucked Shepard clit between her lips in response, savoring the different taste of the human. There was that same inherent power in Shepard's movements that Aria possessed, but the Commander was just a little more raw, a little unchecked. Something about her expressed urgency. Tevos and Aria had been allowed hundreds of years to explore sexuality, and it showed in the slow, practiced way they acted out scenes. Shepard was a whole new experience.

"That's enough." Aria's clipped tone interrupted her exploration of Shepard's body. Shepard pulled away, and Tevos licked her lips, gathering the excess wetness there. "You're going to suck her cock, remember?"

Another soft whimper of desire came from the direction of the chair, and Tevos's eyes darted over to Liara. She could not hold back the satisfied smile that twitched at her lips. She had wanted to service Shepard for a long time, but knowing that Liara was going to be tied up while she did it only made everything sweeter. She watched Shepard point to the dresser, where she knew from previous sessions that they kept all their toys. Standing up on shaking legs, she went over to retrieve Shepard's cock. It was the same model she and Aria preferred, although the Commander used different settings so that it would look more natural with her skin tone and body type.

"You're in for a treat, Shepard," Aria said, projecting her voice loud enough so that she could hear as she selected the right toy and closed the drawer. "If you enjoyed her tongue on your clit, you'll love having her lips wrapped around your cock. I just hope your pet doesn't get jealous..."

Liara remained quiet - probably unwilling to give Aria the satisfaction of a response, Tevos thought - but Shepard let out a low groan. "Guess I get to see what all your bragging is about," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs. After a quick glance at Aria, she snapped her fingers and pointed to the space in front of her. "Kneel."

Tevos knelt before Shepard, still holding the toy in both hands. She could feel Aria's gaze burning into the back of her crest, and she could actually see Liara looking at her with a mixture of envy and desire. "Get me ready," Shepard ordered, spreading her thighs even further apart. Tevos licked her lips as she stared between the Commander's legs, remembering the taste she had only gotten to experience for a few fleeting moments. It was heavier and saltier than an asari's, and the consistency was thicker, but extremely pleasant. She nearly jumped as she felt Aria's hand grip her shoulder from behind. "Quickly, or you won't get a taste."

Strengthened by the presence of Aria's hand, Tevos eagerly slid her fingers over Shepard's slick folds, getting them as wet as she could before circling the shorter end of the toy and coating the surface. It only took a few passes. Shepard was obviously excited, especially since she kept stealing glances at Liara tied up in the chair beside the bed. She pushed the shorter end of the toy inside, making Shepard groan when the sensation transmitting plate pressed against her clit. Tevos ran her hand over the length of the cock, coating it with wetness. Then, she brought the fingers to her mouth and sucked the juices from them. Shepard's eyes widened, and another low moan broke in her throat. Tevos saw the shaft of her cock twitch with need.

Aria arched a brow as she noticed Shepard's reaction. "Enjoying the sight?"

Shepard groaned and sat back further on the bed. "Just imagining those lips wrapped around my cock."

"I hope you heard that, whore," Aria said. She bent over, and Tevos felt warm lips linger near her neck. "Shepard wants your mouth on her cock. I suggest you stop indulging yourself and give the Commander what she wants."

Tevos withdrew her fingers from her mouth and nodded. "Gladly. If you could make room for us, Commander?"

"Oh, right." Shepard shifted back on the bed and climbed onto her knees. Tevos joined her on the mattress, lowering herself to her hands and crawling forward. She wanted this just as much as Shepard and Aria wanted to use her.

"Good girl," Aria purred, running a hand along her flank and digging in briefly with her nails. She let out a soft hiss followed by a low, shuddering sigh. "Be patient. There's just one more thing I need to take care of..."

Padding back over to the dresser that Tevos had visited before, Aria sorted through the contents while Tevos watched from the bed, her forehead furrowing slightly with impatience. "What are you looking for, Aria?" Her voice trembled as she watched Shepard lower one hand to the shaft of her cock, giving it a firm stroke. Tevos watched the slow pumping motion with hunger in her eyes, unable to keep observing Aria when there was such an enjoyable show right before her eyes.

"Just something to keep T'Soni entertained. Hmm, let's see what you have..." Tevos's curiosity got the better of her. She tore her eyes away from Shepard as Aria withdrew her hand from the drawer. Aria held up a medium sized, slightly flared purple vibrator, inspecting it closely.

"We don't use that one very often," Shepard said. She made her fist flare with humming blue energy, and Tevos gasped. She had known Shepard was a biotic, of course. As an asari, the benefits were nothing new to her. But the thought of Shepard's vibrating fingers slipping over her clit sent another pulse of wetness running down her thigh. "Liara prefers a more... organic approach."

"Understandable," Aria said. "But since your hands are probably going to be on the back of my bondmate's head, this will have to tide her over."

"You know," Shepard said in a breathless voice, "that particular toy has a remote..."

"Really?" Aria's low, slightly cruel laughter sent a shiver down Tevos's spine. She was very glad that it was her turn now, and she did not envy Liara's position. She turned to look at her, feeling a small stab of pity when she saw the tortured look on the maiden's face. Aria continued digging through the drawer until she found the matching remote, tossing it up in the air and catching it in her palm. "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

Looking entirely too pleased with herself, Aria swayed over to the chair where Liara was still bound. Tevos watched as Aria knelt between her legs, but resisted the temptation to comment. As satisfying as it would be in the moment, she knew she would be punished for it later. Liara's eyes narrowed slightly in challenge as Aria approached her, and Tevos smiled. She had a feeling that if she was punished, it would not be alone.

"What?" Aria asked as she eased the toy between Liara's legs. "No witty remark from the all-knowing Shadow Broker?" She forced the vibrator in on the word 'broker', and Tevos felt her inner walls twitch in sympathy.

Liara moaned and tossed her head back. "I'd rather not give you the satisfaction," she said, unable to resist rising to the bait.

"Oh, you'll give me satisfaction, T'Soni." Aria withdrew her hand and turned the toy onto full vibration. Liara cried out in ecstasy, and she grinned. "Just not quite yet." Aria stood and took her strap-on from Liara's weakened grasp. "Thanks for holding that," she said, then turned away and approached the bed. Before climbing on, she eased the short end of the cock into herself. Tevos swallowed, all too aware of her position directly between Shepard and Aria. Now, it was her turn.

Aria climbed onto the bed, making the mattress dip, and Tevos's breath hitched as one of her bondmate's hands came down sharply against the swell of her ass. After a moment, the brief sting faded to a pleasant glow, and she raised her hips higher, offering herself up for more if Aria chose. "Are you ready?" Aria asked. Usually, she was sterner with her commands and questions, but the three of them were about to do something very, very new, and Tevos appreciated the subtle show of concern.

It took her a moment to find her words. "Yes. More than ready."

"Good." Aria pressed on her lower back, easing her forward. "Now, suck Shepard's cock. You're our toy for the night, and we plan on using you as such."

For a moment, Tevos just stared at the shaft, slightly overwhelmed by her position. Then, she dipped her head, taking the tip of Shepard's cock in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the swollen head, circling the sensitive slit at the very top before pushing down to take a few more inches of the shaft. It felt a little strange to be giving pleasure to someone besides Aria, but she could not deny that she wanted to keep going.

Shepard gripped the back of her crest, the muscles in her thighs and ass flexing. "Damn, she's good at this..."

Aria gave her ass another quick slap before sliding one hand between her legs, stroking the outer folds of her azure. "That's because she loves it. The proof is all over my hand..." Tevos moaned around Shepard's cock, taking it almost all the way in, only leaving a few spare inches at the bottom. Aria's hand came down with another smack, and she pulled back up until only the very tip was still in her mouth, swiping her tongue over the head to gather up a few drops of wetness as she sucked it. "She'll love it even more once I start fucking her. But first..."

Aria picked up the remote resting by her knee, turning to look at Liara as her thumb hovered over the buttons. Tevos's eyes darted toward her as well as best she could while her head was still in Shepard's lap. The poor maiden's eyes were already black, and with her legs tied apart, the purple folds of her azure and the end of the vibrator were plainly visible.

"Think she's jealous?" Shepard asked. Tevos felt the shaft between her lips pulse, and knew it was because Shepard was looking at Liara and enjoying her predicament.

"I know she is," Aria said, "but I think T'Soni should explain. Tell us." She looked over at Liara and held the remote aloft, her finger hovering over the button that decreased the vibrations. "What would you do to Shepard's cock, if allowed?" Liara whimpered, but Aria shook her head. "And don't think about trying to get out of explaining in detail. If I'm not satisfied with your description, I'll turn off the vibrator."

"No!" Liara cried out.

Aria smirked and lowered the remote. "Go on, then."

"Goddess," Liara gasped. "Shepard... Shepard, I would run my tongue over the head first." As she spoke, Tevos acted out her description, flicking over the tip of the cock. Shepard grunted, fingers digging harder into the back of her crest. "Then I would take it into my mouth. I... I..." Liara's voice wavered for a moment.

Tevos caught Shepard nodding at her. "Go on."

Liara took a deep, shuddery breath and continued. "I would want to taste you, to feel you take hold of me and use me...I would want you to fuck my mouth."

Tevos hummed as she slid her lips back up along the slick length of Shepard's cock, encouraged by Liara's words. Usually, Liara was very restrained and polite, aside from the occasions when Aria did something to annoy her. Hearing her adopt such coarse language was a bit of a surprise, but an enjoyable one.

"Not bad, T'Soni," Aria drawled. She switched the remote onto a pulsation setting that made Liara's hips writhe against the open air. Fortunately, the chair was sturdy, and the knots around her limbs held. Liara's mewls of denied pleasure made Tevos's body tense, and she took Shepard's cock all the way into her mouth, unable to resist. Aria's hands stroked along her sides, coaxing her hips to lift even higher. "And as for you... do you think you've earned a little pleasure, too?"

Shepard released the back of her head, allowing her to pull up and take in a few shaky breaths. She turned to look back over her shoulder, her eyes almost as dark as Liara's. "Yes, Aria."

"Too bad it's not up to you." Aria's lips twitched in a smile as she looked at Shepard, who was watching the exchange with interest. Tevos followed her gaze. Shepard's hand had returned to the shaft of her cock, obviously missing the warmth of her mouth. "What do you think, Shepard?"

Shepard looked down at her, and Tevos tried to give the human her best pleading expression. Apparently, it worked, because Shepard let go of her cock and pushed her hips forward, offering it to her again. "She's your toy. Let's play with her for a little while. She still hasn't finished what she started."

Tevos dipped her head forward, trying to take Shepard's cock back into her mouth, but Aria gripped her neck, pulling her back up harshly and holding her in place. "Nice try, but you aren't getting off that easily. If you want us to use you, you'll have to beg first." She watched Shepard's hand trail slowly down the shaft of the cock before stroking back up, wishing her lips were wrapped around it instead.

"Please, Commander, let me suck your cock."

Aria delivered a sharp smack to her ass, and she cried out. "That's just asking politely. I told you to beg, whore."

"Please, I want it in my mouth." She looked up at Shepard, hoping the desperation in her eyes would show through. "I want you to use me, Commander. I want to feel your release. I want to make you come more than anything." Shepard's free hand reached out and stroked her cheek. She bit her lower lip as she waited for Shepard to make up her mind. The human had already reached a decision, she could see that. Shepard just enjoyed drawing out her torment.

"You want to make me come?" Shepard wrapped her hand firmly around the base of her cock and angled her hips forward, pushing the tip past Tevos's lips. "Go ahead," she growled, and thrust the rest of the way.

Tevos whimpered around her, and Shepard stopped for just a second, letting her adjust before picking up her slow, harsh tempo again. Shepard held her head in place as she worked the shaft in and out of her mouth. The loss of control made Tevos whimper with each thrust, and she relaxed her jaw, opening her throat so that Shepard could push deeper into her mouth.

As Aria watched Shepard thrust in and out of Tevos's mouth, she felt her own body twitch with arousal. Slowly, she eased the tip of her cock between Tevos's legs and ran the head along her bondmate's outer lips. As soon as the tip pressed against her swollen clitoris, Tevos's hips bucked. Aria laughed as she tried to rock back, seeking more of the sensation. "I know it might be difficult to restrain yourself," she growled, fingernails digging into the exposed flesh, "but try to keep from grinding against me like the shameless slut you are." Tevos could only whimper in response as Shepard continued to fuck her mouth.

Aria placed another well-aimed smack across her ass before slowly rubbing the length of her cock between Tevos's slick outer lips. "Fuck, you're wet." She dragged the head across Tevos's clit, testing her bondmate's resolve to remain still. When Tevos's hips did little more than twitch, she continued. "Jealous yet, T'Soni?" she asked, casting a glance over at Liara.

"I..." Liara could hardly form words. Her entire being throbbed with want. She wanted more than anything to be in Tevos's position, but the denial made it all the sweeter, knowing Shepard and Aria would target her next. She bit her lip, trying to focus through the mounting pleasure in her abdomen. She could come if she only had a meld, and no mind lingered near enough for her to latch on to.

Aria switched off the vibrator. "I didn't hear an answer."

Liara whimpered at the loss of sensation. "Yes, all right?" she said as she tried and failed to squeeze her thighs together. Any sort of pressure would be better than the bleak nothingness she felt with the absence of vibrations. "I am extremely jealous."

"Good." Aria pressed a button on the remote, and the vibrator returned to full speed again. Liara cried out, and she turned her attention back to Tevos. Shepard was working her cock in and out of her bondmate's mouth at a rough pace. Aria watched as the toy slid past Tevos's lips, the outline occasionally filling a cheek before pulling back. The sight of someone else using Tevos's mouth with such desperation made her inner muscles tighten around the shorter end of the toy. She pulled back and lined the head of her cock up with Tevos's entrance. "My turn. I've been letting Shepard have all the fun."

Aria gripped Tevos's hips roughly, pulling them back and burying herself inside with one quick thrust. She grinned when Tevos let out a startled moan, followed by Shepard's own groans of satisfaction as her lips slid further down the shaft of her cock. "You like this?" She pulled back and thrust in again, harder this time, twitching a little as Tevos's inner muscles clamped down around her, pulling at her aching shaft. "You like being filled from both ends, knowing that Shepard and I are going to use you to come as many times as we want?" She picked up a steady rhythm, holding her bondmate's hips in place. Tevos squeezed around the length of her cock, most likely trying to provoke a response. "Well, perhaps Shepard more than me. I don't know how I feel about giving you too many orgasms right away."

Across from her, Shepard struggled to stay in control of her own actions. Her cock felt so strained as Tevos sucked it. Every time those lips enveloped her in their heat, she had to restrain herself from fucking Tevos's mouth raw. They were just starting out. It felt wrong to give in to what Tevos wanted immediately, but it difficult to resist. "Fuck," Shepard groaned. "She's gonna make me come."

Aria's eyes narrowed. "So give the little whore what she wants. She seems eager enough to get you off."

But Shepard had other plans. Instead of letting Tevos take her into her mouth again, she pushed her away, keeping a hand on her shoulder to make sure she did not close the distance again. Tevos gasped as Shepard's cock left her mouth. Her lips were swollen and puffy from the Commander's previous treatment. She looked up at Shepard with a pleading stare. "You want to taste me that badly?" Shepard asked, pumping her fist along the length of her cock. She was so close that the length twitched in her fingers.

Tevos nodded. "Please."

Perhaps it was the desperate tone in Tevos's voice, or perhaps Shepard was too worked up to hold back, but that simple plea was enough to push her over the edge. "Oh God, I'm... I'm..." She continued stroking, and Aria watched as the first spurt of liquid released from the tip of Shepard's cock and hit Tevos's face. Her own hips bucked into Tevos as she took in the surprisingly erotic sight of Shepard coming all over her bondmate. Tevos even stuck out her tongue and licked the traces of wetness from her lips, savoring the taste of Shepard's release.

Aria chuckled as she stroked Tevos's backside, admiring the handprints she had left there. "Kinky, Shepard." She began a slightly quicker set of thrusts as one of her hands trailed down to tweak Tevos's clit. "I was sure you'd come down her throat instead of covering her face. But don't worry, she loves it. I just felt her squeeze down around me like crazy when you covered her."

"Good. Because I don't think I'm done with her mouth yet," Shepard panted, gripping Tevos's crest again.

"Come in her mouth this time," Aria suggested, watching as Tevos's lips sealed around Shepard's cock again, eagerly sucking the tip and letting out a few whimpers and moans around it. "She likes that."

"So does Liara..." Shepard glanced over at her unfortunate bondmate, who was still squirming against the chair. "Although she seems to be enjoying herself right now..."

The arrogant streak that Liara usually adopted around Aria in order to assert herself had completely disappeared, and she glanced at the trio on the bed with pleading eyes. "Shepard!" she cried out, trying to buck against the vibrator and failing. She was driving herself insane without a partner to meld with, or even a hand to touch her own aching clit. The swollen purple ridge had peeked out of its hood and was on prominent display, but the sensations of the vibrator were diluted there.

"Don't look at me," Shepard said, working her cock several inches deeper into Tevos's mouth. "Aria's the one with the remote."

Liara let out another cry of distress, reluctant to ask Aria for any favors, but she was so enraptured by the sight on the bed that she couldn't help herself. "Please..."

Aria smirked, enjoying Liara's helpless state. She kept fucking Tevos, never breaking her rhythm. She wanted to savor the moment, but it was difficult as the heated silk of Tevos's azure gripped her shaft, trying to coax her over the edge. Watching Liara pull helplessly at her bonds only tested her restraint more. "Please, what?"

"Please -" Liara hesitated, searching for a word. "Ma'am?"

Although it was a human term, Aria decided that it was acceptable and turned the vibrator up another notch. "You'll just have to be patient for a little longer, T'Soni. Thea owes me an orgasm first... and Shepard looks like she has a few more in her."

Shepard groaned and picked up the pace of her thrusts. "Fuck, yes. I already need to come again."

Tevos whimpered around the shaft of Shepard's cock. Her jaw ached, but she didn't care. The overwhelming sensation of being filled from both ends threatened to overcome her. For the moment, she was glad that Aria had not melded with her. She had fantasized about this moment for so long. Now that it was finally here, she wanted it to last.

With every thrust from Aria, her need grew. Aria's cock drove into her, filling her completely with an almost painful stretch. She could feel Aria's fingernails digging into her hips, holding fast, and it only worsened the ache between her legs. She was relieved when Shepard started to take her own pleasure, holding her head steady while she pumped in and out of her mouth. It meant she could concentrate more on the sensation of being so completely used. It was deeply satisfying to know that Shepard and Aria were taking such pleasure from her, knowing that as they lost control, it was a direct result of her body and actions.

Aria's hand found Tevos's clit and pressed in before circling around the swollen ridge. "Fuck. This really turns you on, doesn't it?"

Tevos moaned in agreement, and the vibrations made Shepard grunt and push deeper. "God, she's going to make me come again."

Aria could not resist glancing at Liara, smirking as she eyed her envious, flushed face. She had not expected to enjoy tormenting Liara quite so much. Just to be sure the stubborn maiden was paying attention, she brought her hand down with a loud smack against the left side of Tevos's ass, making sure Liara could see the blow. Both of them cried out in unison, although the needy sounds from Tevos's mouth were slightly muffled.

"Get her off again," Aria ordered. She could tell that Tevos was overwhelmed, unable to focus on anything except being so thoroughly used. In a moment of tenderness, she rubbed the small of Tevos's back, soothing her. "Go ahead, pet. I know you want to swallow her come."

Shepard's teeth sank into her lower lip as she continued pushing brutally in and out of Tevos's mouth, slightly amazed that the Councilor was able to take such forceful thrusts. Apparently, she was accustomed to Aria's rough treatment, and seemed to relish being used so aggressively. She was so close. Her cock twitched with the need to come, full and aching.

"You know," she gasped, "when we first met, I never thought I'd have the stubborn asari Councilor sucking my cock." She paused, closing her eyes as she fought to keep herself together for just a bit longer. "And I never thought she would get off on it so much."

Aria grinned and smacked Tevos's ass one more time. "She's pretty shameless behind that cold exterior, isn't she?"

"Fuck, yes…" Finally, Shepard could hold back no longer. She thrust in one more time, and her hips jerked as another orgasm overcame her. Her cock throbbed, and a full spurt of liquid spilled from the twitching head. She grunted and held Tevos's head tight, emptying each blissful pulse of wetness into her warm mouth.

Aria let out a soft groan as she watched the muscles in Shepard's ass and thighs tighten, and her own cock twitched in sympathy. "You'd better take all of that, pet," Aria growled, thrusting even harder into Tevos. "If you don't, I might just go fuck T'Soni instead and leave the Commander to torment you."

"Fuck, she is," Shepard moaned. Tevos sucked the head of her cock hard, lashing the sensitive tip in an effort to get the last drops of her orgasm as it tapered off. "She can't get enough." Finally, after her cock stopped pulsing with aftershocks, Tevos pulled her mouth away with a wet, gasping pop, swallowing deliberately before taking in several shaky breaths. "Fuck, that was excellent," she panted, caressing Tevos's crest with one hand as the other surrounded the thick shaft of her still twitching cock. Even though her legs felt like jelly, she managed to stay upright, wanting Tevos to have a clear view of what she was doing.

"Please... Aria, please, I need to..." Tevos begged, letting her head hang forward slightly as she dropped onto her elbows. Even in this new position, she had a clear, unobstructed view of Shepard's cock. The pace of Aria's strokes sped up even further, making her entire body rock since Shepard was no longer gripping the back of her head. "I need to come. Goddess, I can't - it hurts, I need to..."

Aria pretended to think about it for a moment, glancing down at Tevos, and then at Shepard, who was covered in a fine sheen of sweat that only seemed to highlight the muscles of her stomach. "And why do you need to come so badly?" she asked, gripping one of Tevos's hips in one hand as her other flew furiously over her clit.

Tevos squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she wouldn't break down and cry. The sensations were overwhelming, and she could barely keep her thoughts straight. "Because... because I was..."

Knowing that Tevos was nearly past the point of no return and completely incapable of forming any more sentences, Aria took pity on her. "Because sucking Shepard's cock while I fucked your azure turned you on so much?" she suggested, framing it as a question even though it was clearly a statement.

"Yes!"

Aria cast one last glance at Liara, who looked nearly beside herself with desire. Then, she gave Tevos's ass another slap. "Good girl. Embrace Eternity."

They reached out for one another frantically, as if they could not become one soon enough. Aria usually portrayed herself as a collected, controlled individual, but now, her entire body ached, and she needed an orgasm just as badly as her bondmate. The desire that Tevos felt nearly overwhelmed her as their identities merged. Her clit throbbed underneath the transmitter, causing her cock to feel even more strained.

_'Please.'_ The thought echoed out from Tevos. _'Please, I need to-'_

Aria ignored the immediate plea in favor of sorting through her lover's emotions. She latched onto the spike of embarrassment and arousal of being so thoroughly used by her and Shepard. That would do. _'Goddess, you are so turned on,'_ she thought as she used the meld to change the angle of her thrusts. _'Is this all because I let the Commander come all over you? Or perhaps it was simply knowing that Shepard was using you like any Alliance soldier would use up a common whore?'_ She felt Tevos clench around her in response. Somehow, she managed to focus on the scene in front of her, and noticed that Shepard was still stroking herself. _'I bet you want Shepard to come again. Would that get you off, slut?'_

_'Yes... Goddess, it would.'_ There was something incredibly embarrassing about the admission for Tevos, even though it was only between the two of them.

_'Are you watching Shepard touch herself? Wishing she would use you to come instead?'_

Tevos gasped, her entire body going rigid at the harsh words. She tried to formulate a response, but could not put her thoughts together. Instead, her mind was consumed with an image - herself, on her hands and knees, with Shepard's cock working in and out of her sore mouth as Aria thrust into her from behind, burying herself as deep as she could.

Aria hovered on the edge, so close that her cock ached and threatened to release with every pump of her hips. With the meld, there was nothing to hold her back but sheer willpower. She bit down on the side of one cheek, trying to restrain herself for a few more seconds, but Tevos was wrapped around her so tightly, and after a few more thrusts, the silky, clinging heat surrounding her was too much. "Fuck," she said, making sure she spoke aloud for Shepard and Liara. "So close - gonna fill you up..."

Tevos's inner muscles clutched desperately at her, but it was the mixture of embarrassment and arousal practically flooding from Tevos's mind through the meld that finally proved to be Aria's undoing. She couldn't help herself. Her head fell forward and she cursed between her teeth, claiming Tevos with a few final, selfish thrusts before burying herself to the hilt and coming with several shuddering twitches. She increased the speed and pressure of her thumb on Tevos's swollen clit, which seemed to jump in time with each pulse of her cock as she came.

But still, she ached. She pulled out for the briefest of moments. "Flip over," she growled. "I'm not done with you."

Tevos flipped onto her back as quickly as she could. Before she was even settled, Aria took hold of her hips again and pressed back inside. Their separation was so short that they still remained joined through the meld. Aria could feel Tevos's excitement, her desperate need to come just one more time, echoing in her own body. "Tell Shepard what you want her to do to you."

Tevos's eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Aria, I..."

"Don't talk to me, pet." Aria slowed her rhythm, keeping the head of the cock pressing teasingly into her entrance over and over. "Tell Shepard, or I might decide to fuck Liara's azure instead."

"Shepard," Tevos panted. She glanced up at the human who still knelt over her. "Please. I want you to come all over me."

Shepard grinned. "Again?" Her cock twitched in her grasp. "Well, aren't you needy?"

"She really, really is," Aria said as she thrust forward. Tevos's overwhelming desire flooded her senses. "I think she might come again the second you get off on her."

"I'm close," Shepard panted. Her hand moved faster, her hips jerked forward, and her thighs trembled. She had already come so much, and poor Liara had not come at all, but she knew that the three of them would make it up to her as soon as they finished with Tevos. Tevos looked up at her, the need in her gaze so similar to the way Liara sometimes stared. "Fuck." Shepard closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Again... I'm coming again."

Tevos heard Shepard draw in a shallow breath, then another. Shepard's abdomen clenched, and her release shot from the tip of her cock. The warm, slick fluid splashed across her breasts, covering her skin.

The sight of Shepard's release spilling over Tevos was too much. Aria sensed the spike in her bondmate's desire through the meld, and she picked up her rhythm, eager to ease the ache within them. Tevos's inner walls fluttered around her shaft, and she bit her lip, riding through their shared contractions. After a few more thrusts, she pulled out. Using one hand to hold Tevos in place, she stroked herself with the other. The fullness in her cock was unbearable. With one more pump of her fist, she brought release crashing down on both of them. Streams of wetness gushed from the throbbing head of her cock, and she gasped as she coated Tevos's thighs and azure with her release.

For a moment, Tevos remained lying flat on her back. Her chest heaved with several shallow gasps as she tried to take in air, and her eyes stayed closed. She could feel the warmth of Shepard's knee against the side of her arm, and Aria was still cradled between her legs, the slick shaft of her cock plastered uncomfortably against her hip. Her jaw hurt, her poor, tender opening still ached from Aria's rough treatment, and her inner muscles occasionally twitched with aftershocks.

"Goddess, look at you..." Aria clicked her tongue in rebuke, running her fingers over Tevos's lower abdomen and enjoying the way the muscles flinched at her touch. "Such a mess." Deliberately, she took stock of her bondmate's exhausted body, rising to her knees so that she could reach further. "Letting Shepard come on your face..." She stroked Tevos's cheeks first, cradling her jaw possessively for a moment. "In your mouth..." Aria's thumb slipped between her swollen lips, and Tevos sucked the tip without thinking. When the fingers withdrew and began trailing down her throat and over her sternum, Tevos whimpered. "And all over your tits..."

"And God, it was good," Shepard groaned, letting her own hands join Aria's as they explored Tevos's body. Tevos's eyes remained closed, but her hips lifted slightly as Shepard's hands slid down to part her thighs, examining her. "Fuck. You really did come all over her, didn't you, Aria?" Instinctively, Shepard slid two of her fingers inside, making Tevos hiss. The stretch burned after what her body had just endured, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant either. Shepard chuckled as she curled her fingers forward, coaxing a few more soft sounds from the exhausted Councilor. "Mm, she's tight. I might want a turn with her azure later."

"Aren't you forgetting about your own pet?" Aria asked. She climbed off of Tevos and looked towards the chair. Liara had gone limp in her bonds, shuddering slightly. Like Tevos, her eyes were closed, but she seemed to be straddling the line where pleasure blurred into pain.

Shepard instantly felt sorry for her, and felt her cock twitch again at the sight of her lovely bondmate, who was still making soft little sounds every few moments. "Oh, sweetheart," she murmured, pushing herself off the mattress and hurrying over to untie her poor, over-stimulated lover.

Liara collapsed into her arms, whimpering as she gently withdrew the vibrator. She felt Liara's mind press against hers, clawing at her consciousness and trying to take the meld she hadn't been given, but Shepard refocused her attention with a firm pinch to her backside. The unexpected sensation prevented Liara from breaking the rules, and she allowed Shepard to brush away some of her tears and half-carry her over to the bed.

She laid her lover down, kissing her face softly. "You said you could handle it, that you wanted it." Her hand wandered over a breast, pinching her taut nipple.

"I did. I- It was incredible... I just, I need, now I need-"

Shepard silenced her with a kiss. "I know, love," she whispered. She took the time to explore Liara's body, kissing all over the sweat-slicked skin before moving down and taking the other nipple into her mouth. Liara moaned and tossed her head back. She was surprised to feel another pair of hands at her temple, and she glanced back to see Tevos sitting behind her. The Councilor smiled down at her.

"How touching," Aria drawled. She flopped back against the pillows, her hand slowly stroking the base of her cock as she watched Tevos pull Liara up against her chest. While her hands wandered over Liara's stomach, Shepard shifted up onto her knees and parted Liara's legs further. Aria gave Tevos an approving nod. "Make sure Liara comes hard, pet. I think you may have worn the Commander out with your needs, and she might need your assistance."

Tevos blushed and kissed Liara's shoulder from behind. "Yes, Mistress," she said.

Liara shivered at the words. Lying against Tevos, she could feel the wetness covering the Councilor's skin. She whimpered as Shepard kissed along her collarbone. Soon, she would be absolutely covered like that, if she was lucky. Shepard pressed the shaft of her cock along her outer lips, deliberately nudging her swollen clit. She cried out, and her hands shot to Shepard's well-muscled shoulders, gripping them in desperation. "Shepard, please."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Shepard murmured, finding it difficult to resist the tight, burning heat against the very tip of her cock. She wanted to be enveloped in that heat, to feel it twitching around her. "You have to tell me, baby."

"Yes!" Liara's head fell back against Tevos's soft shoulder. She felt warmth sear along the column of her throat as Tevos's lips found her skin. "Yes, I want you."

Aria caught Liara's eye as she continued digging her nails in to Shepard's arms. "Come on, you can beg better than that."

Liara blushed. "Please... I want you to stretch me. The vibrator made me so... so... and I couldn't... Please! Please, fuck me... I need to come. For you."

Apparently satisfied with Liara's heartfelt plea, Shepard lined up the head of her cock and pushed forward, stretching Liara as she worked her way in with a series of quick thrusts. Fortunately, Tevos had left her cock more than wet enough, but it wasn't necessary. Liara was absolutely soaked from Aria's teasing, and she pulled her cock as deep as she could.

Liara gasped as Shepard filled her. She arched into Tevos's hands, whimpering when the councilor's fingers toyed with the hard, sensitive tips of her breasts. Tevos's lips were still busy exploring as much of her throat as she could, occasionally biting down lightly.

"Careful, pet," Aria warned Tevos. "Don't leave any marks on Shepard's property. We don't want to bruise her pretty little toy." The words made Liara shiver and buck her hips, but Shepard held maddeningly still inside of her, refusing to begin a thrusting motion with her hips. Already sated from her three previous orgasms, she seemed content to savor Liara's warmth surrounding her.

"Do you like being called my property, Liara?" Shepard crooned as she rubbed her hands over Liara's twitching thighs, spreading them further apart. Sudden inspiration struck, and she looked over Liara's shoulder at Tevos. "Reach down and spread her. I want a clear view of what I'm doing."

Obediently, Tevos abandoned Liara's right breast and reached down to peel apart her outer folds, putting her swollen clit on prominent display. Briefly, she touched the place where Shepard's cock was embedded in Liara, and felt both of them shiver in response.

"That's it," Shepard said to Liara, still forcing her knees to stay open. "Show Aria how well you take my cock..."

Slowly, Shepard began thrusting in and out of Liara, but she moved at such an agonizingly slow pace, it was almost worse than when she had refused to move. The head dragged along Liara's inner walls, pressing so perfectly into her that her clitoris throbbed painfully against Tevos's touch. Tevos ran the pad of a finger over her, circling around the swollen tip before flicking across the top of it briefly. Between the two of them, Liara could barely hold back from the meld.

"Fuck, so tight," Shepard panted as she increased her pace. "I bet you kept wishing you could be in Tevos's place while you were tied to that chair."

Liara whimpered in agreement and rocked her hips up to meet Shepard's thrusts. Her Commander gripped her hips, holding them steady as she continued to drag the cock in and out of her.

"You should have seen the way she watched you fuck Thea's mouth," Aria said, her fingers drifting down to wrap around the shaft of her cock. She shivered slightly in response. "She's just as bad, I think. Though I'd need to try her out myself..." Her hand crackled with biotics for a second, and she tugged at her lip, gripping herself a bit tighter.

Shepard grunted as Liara's inner muscles squeezed down around her. "She does have a defiant streak when it comes to you."

"Shepard!" Liara cried out. "Please, I need the... the meld."

Shepard held her in place, burying her cock as deep as she could. "Are you telling me what to do?" she growled. Even Tevos shivered at the aggressive tone in her voice.

"N-no," Liara stammered. "Begging. Just... begging." Shepard pulled away and thrust back in. Liara's fingernails dug into Shepard's flesh and marked a path down her back. "Oh, Goddess. Please, Commander! I need you so badly."

"That's my good little pet. You just have to be patient for a bit longer," Shepard said, echoing Aria's words from before. Liara's eyes were already completely swallowed by black, deep endless pools without a speck of blue left in them. Part of Shepard felt guilty, teasing Liara for so long after the torment she had already been put through, but she couldn't deny that it was also delicious to leave her hovering so close to the edge. "Don't meld yet. Just breathe."

Liara took in several ragged breaths, unsure which of the conflicting sensations to concentrate on. Shepard's cock filled her, stretching her so wonderfully, and Tevos's clever fingers were milking her poor clit until she could feel the pounding ache radiate all the way up to the back of her skull. She whimpered and tried to spread her legs even further open, offering herself up to both of them and to Aria's lustful gaze.

Feeling slightly sorry for the asari she was cradling in her arms, Tevos slowed down the speed of her fingers. She could feel Liara's heart hammering wildly where their bodies were pressed together, nearly in time with the throbbing of her clit. She imagined that Shepard could feel Liara's inner muscles pulling at her cock in the same rhythm. She pressed several wet, soothing kisses to Liara's throat, trying to comfort her even as her hand continued to draw Liara's pleasure tighter and tighter until it threatened to snap.

Before she could think better of it, Liara looked down between her own legs, watching as Shepard's cock glided in and out of her, pulling back so far that she could see the fattest part of the head slip out of her before it pushed back inside, stretching her again. The sight of Tevos's slender blue fingers working her into a frenzy was new, but equally arousing, and between the two of them, she knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, permission or no permission.

Aria sensed that Liara was nearing the tipping point and sped up the motion of her hand. She would have preferred to have her cock buried deep inside Liara or Tevos, but she was content to wait her turn, pleased by the knowledge that Liara occasionally turned to watch her. Every time she did, the blush on her face and chest spread, covering more skin. She smirked and stroked faster, even if it only made her own predicament worse. It was worth it to see Liara bite her lip and look away, only to glance back a moment later. "You want to watch me come?" she asked. "I thought you would have gotten enough of that from before."

Liara almost quipped that watching Aria touch herself was the lesser of two evils, considering what Shepard and Tevos were doing to her, but the remark would only give them more reason to toy with her longer, and she desperately wanted to come. Besides, she couldn't deny that it was difficult to tear her eyes away from Aria's hand. The Queen of Omega knew how to command an audience's attention.

"I'm impressed," Aria said. "No back talk from the Shadow Broker? Your pet certainly knows how to get what she wants, Shepard."

"Please," Liara whimpered. "Please, Shepard."

Shepard looked Liara over. The poor maiden trembled with every motion she made. She could feel Liara trying to keep herself in check, and failing. "Meld with me."

Liara's presence immediately flooded her mind. The two intertwined, and Shepard pulled Liara's consciousness into her own, giving her all the reassurance she could as she continued to thrust in and out of her. Through the sensation of the meld, she could feel the deep, desperate ache that threatened to overtake Liara with every motion. Her own clit throbbed as Tevos teased Liara's. "Are you ready to come?" Shepard asked. Her body suddenly felt tight with need thanks to the shared sensations through their meld.

_'Yes...'_ Liara's needy, desperate voice echoed in her mind, filling her ears even though she hadn't actually spoken.

_Out loud, slut. I want Tevos and Aria to hear you.'_

Somehow, Liara found words, although her voice broke as she tried again. "Yes! Please... I'm ready to come. For you."

"This first one's all mine," Shepard agreed, thrusting faster. Liara's need had only made the pressure in her cock worse, and she was desperate to come. Each push got her closer and closer to the edge, but she held back, wanting release to come from Liara's end of the meld.

Liara felt the head of Shepard's cock hit a particularly delicious spot against her front wall just as Tevos changed the angle of her fingers, rubbing slightly higher and working Liara's clit roughly through its thin hood. The combined sensations were too much, and Liara cried out her bondmate's name, burying her face in the Tevos's neck as she spasmed and gasping as she felt Shepard release in several sharp pulses, spilling in to her.

As Liara's orgasm started fading to aftershocks, Shepard pulled out for another thrust, accidentally dragging her cock over the same spot that had just made Liara come. Through the meld, she felt her own inner walls shiver around the base of the toy inside her, and she held in place, half in and half out of Liara, trying to put as much pressure on the spot as she could. Liara stiffened, and then screamed, tumbling over the edge into a second orgasm right on the tail end of the first.

Shepard felt herself follow, gasping as she felt the blissful sensation of a warm, slick hand surrounding the lower half of her cock, coaxing the last few spurts of her orgasm up along the shaft and into Liara. She looked down, entranced by the sight. The head of her cock was buried in Liara's tight, clinging azure as Tevos's soft blue palm circled the base of her shaft. Even when Shepard had no more to give and Tevos's gentle pumping motion had stopped, her cock kept twitching, her aftershocks still in sync with the tail-end of Liara's second orgasm.

"Thea," Aria gasped. Tevos blinked and glanced at her bondmate, almost sad to look away from the intensely erotic sight of Shepard coming inside Liara. Aria's free hand stretched out toward her while her other still stroked the shaft of her cock. Tevos immediately grasped Aria's hand, expecting the meld to come quickly. "You better watch, T'Soni," Aria growled, trying to keep some semblance of control in her actions.

Liara turned to watch. Shepard pulled her close, letting the cock sink into her azure once more. Aria bit her lower lip as she stroked up, her thumb circling over the head once, then back down. Her eyes went dark with the meld, and Liara felt Tevos twitch behind her as their bodies became one.

Aria's hand moved faster and faster while her breath hitched. Her core tightened again, sucking the short end of the toy deeper into her body. "Fuck," she growled. She thought of Tevos touching Liara, of the way she had reached down and gripped Shepard's cock. She could feel her bondmate's own comforting presence urging her to come. A couple more urgent strokes, and she was there. Wetness shot from the tip of her cock, spilling out and covering her hand as she squeezed the shaft. She deliberately let go of Tevos's hand after taking what she needed, making her bondmate cry out as her half of their release was interrupted. She ignored her, continuing to ease herself through the tail-end of her orgasm.

Aria slowed down as her abdominal muscles finally unclenched. When she opened her eyes, she caught Liara staring at her. She grinned and raised a covered hand to her mouth. Slowly, she licked her own juices from her fingertips, pleased with the way all three of them watched her. Shepard was smirking, obviously satisfied with the show, and Tevos was shivering with unmet need, but the expression on Liara's face was the one that captured her attention the most. The sight of Aria's orgasm had riveted her, and even now, as she watched Aria sucking on her own fingers, her purple tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip.

Shepard noticed, and gave her cock another push inside of Liara, enjoying the way she whimpered at the fullness. "I don't think she's finished yet," Shepard told Aria, picking up a casual thrusting motion. She wasn't striving for any kind of release, and was simply using their current position to reassert her claim over Liara's body. "She's still twitching around me, begging for more."

Aria and Shepard shared a look, and Shepard did not object when Aria nudged her arm, asking her to move aside. "How about I take her for a test drive? We have a few... unresolved issues."

Liara let out a low groan as Shepard pulled out of her and climbed onto the other side of the bed, making room for Aria between Liara's legs. "Go ahead and play with her for a while. I'm done using her for now."

Aria broke out of her role for a split second and gazed into Tevos's soft green eyes, silently seeking permission to continue. Once she had searched her bondmate's expression for any sign of reluctance and found none, Aria knelt between Liara's thighs, gripping the shaft of her cock so that she could drag the thick, blunt head along her folds.

Liara gasped with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. She reached out, clutching at Shepard's hand and squeezing her knuckles. Her eyes, which had never fully reverted back to their normal blue, flooded with blackness again, and she searched for her bondmate's mind, desperately wanting this, but also needing reassurance.

Normally, Shepard would have held off with the meld, but she allowed Liara to join them together. Shepard consoled her, placing kisses along her arm and up to her neck, easing Liara back down on the bed while Tevos moved out of the way. _'It's all right, love,'_ she whispered between their minds. _'Enjoy this.'_

Aria gripped Liara's hips, lining up the head of her cock with Liara's entrance and pressing forward slightly. "Stay focused, T'Soni. I'm the one fucking you."

Liara groaned and rocked her hips forward, letting the cock slide along her folds. "It's a little difficult to forget that."

Aria tightened her grip, and she slowed her motions. "Is that back talk I hear?"

Liara tilted her head back and whimpered. She tried to find comfort with Shepard, but her Commander just grinned. "I think it is. She's always had a stubborn streak with you."

"You're going to have to correct that if you want my cock inside you, T'Soni." Aria thrust forward, making sure the head pressed against Liara's throbbing clit. "And if you can't learn to watch what you say, I might have to find something to occupy your mouth."

The image that Liara sent Shepard nearly overwhelmed her mind. Aria's cock was embedded within her azure, keeping up a steady thrusting motion while Shepard straddled her face, rubbing against her mouth. Shepard's clit throbbed. "I think she likes that idea," she said. Liara's eyes widened, and Shepard could feel the rising hope that she would make the image a reality. _'Oh no, pet,'_ she said through the meld. _'You don't get to taste me yet.'_

Liara gasped as Aria pressed the head of the cock inside her. "You want us to use you up, just like we did to Tevos?" Liara nodded, a high-pitched whimper releasing from her throat. "Then you'll have to ask nicely."

It was difficult to form words while she was melded with Shepard, even though they were only shallowly connected. Still, Liara managed somehow. "Please," she whispered, gripping Shepard's fingers. Her bondmate's silent, reassuring presence within her gave her the strength to play Aria's games. "I want you to use me up..."

"She means it," Shepard said, breaking skin contact and gently pulling herself away from Liara, both physically and mentally. She ached a little at the loss, but she knew that if Liara remained joined with her, she wouldn't be able to hold out while Aria was fucking her. "Do you want to know what she was just thinking about?"

"Tell me." Aria let another few inches of the cock slip inside of Liara, enjoying the way that the maiden's inner muscles clutched at her.

"You had your hands on her hips, holding her in place while you fucked her. And I was riding her face." Shepard stretched out on the bed, lying on her back and propping her head and shoulders up on some of the pillows near the headboard. "I'm not sure I'm up for something so vigorous yet, though," she teased, looking down at her bondmate's desperate face. She could see her eyes shut and her mouth fall open as Aria finally slid all the way inside of her, burying the cock as deep as it would go. "Your pet wore me out earlier with her mouth. Maybe she would like a chance instead."

Liara's eyes snapped back open, and she gasped despite herself. Tevos, who had been observing everything with lustful interest, felt her own breath hitch at the idea. She shivered, briefly imagining a warm tongue working between her legs, and gave Aria a pleading look.

Aria smirked, running her hands over Liara's stomach and squeezing her hips. "I think that's an excellent idea." It was difficult to hold still while she was wrapped in tight, clinging heat, but she managed, knowing that she would get her chance to use Liara soon enough. "Thea, straddle her face. I want to see Liara put that tongue to work."

"Yes, ma'am," Tevos said. Liara shivered at the choice of words, knowing they were for her benefit. She glanced over at Shepard one more time, groaning as she saw that her hand was working lazily over the shaft of the cock. Then, Tevos's thigh crossed her line of vision as the councilor straddled her face. Liara looked up and whimpered at the sight. The ridge of Tevos's clit peeked out from her folds, and she was obviously aroused.

Aria pinched one of Liara's nipples to get her attention. "I said I wanted to put you to work, not give you something pretty to look at." She reached out to stroke Tevos's knee. "Go ahead. I want to hear what noises she can get from you." She pressed the cock in deeper and groaned as Liara's inner walls clenched around her.

Slowly, Tevos lowered herself to Liara's mouth, making sure to face Aria. She ran a reassuring hand over Liara's face, and warm lips sealed around her clit. She moaned and rocked forward as Liara sucked hard. She had not expected the immediate pressure.

Liara's tongue flicked against the tip before licking from Tevos's tight entrance to the top of her folds. The taste made her pulse around Aria's cock. She sucked Tevos's clit into her mouth again, and she rocked her hips forward. Liara could feel wetness coating her chin, and her own clit throbbed with need.

The sight of Tevos straddling Liara's face was nearly too much for Aria to handle. She gripped Liara's hips a bit harder, and her practiced thrusts slowly gave way to needy strokes, filling her completely every time. She wanted to make Liara crazy, wanted to show the stubborn Shadow Broker who was really in charge, so she bit her lip and slowed down once more, trying to keep herself in check as she watched Tevos's hips rock over Liara's mouth.

"She's good, isn't she?" Shepard asked Aria, using her free hand to caress Liara's bare stomach, enjoying the way her muscles twitched.

"Mm. Fuck. Yes," Aria grunted, finding it difficult to form entire sentences. She wanted to come, to release inside Liara, but didn't want to give in to the pleasure before she was ready. Besides, she wanted to keep watching Tevos grind over Liara's face. Her bondmate's hips bucked shamelessly as she pushed her clit into the seal of Liara's lips.

"You know," Shepard continued, speeding up the pumping motion of her hand around her cock, "there's this spot inside her, and if you pull out just right..."

It only took Aria a few adjustments before the head of her cock dragged against Liara's front wall at the right angle, pushing against the spot Shepard had mentioned. Liara screamed, although the sound was muffled. "Got it," Aria panted, holding Liara's hips the way she wanted them so that she could hit the same spot over and over again.

"God, I can fuck so many orgasms out of her that way. She just keeps on coming and coming when I find the right place."

"Not yet," Aria insisted. "Not done using her." She dug her fingernails into Liara's hips. "And don't you dare stop using that mouth... or I'll stop fucking you." Liara whimpered and redoubled her efforts, lashing Tevos's clit with her tongue and making the councilor throw her head back, jaw hanging loose in ecstasy. Shepard took a moment to admire her breasts as she arched her back, letting her hand leave Liara's stomach so that she could reach up to tweak one of Tevos's nipples.

Tevos gasped and arched into Shepard's touch. The hand trailed down, cupping a breast before running over her stomach. Shepard groaned and leaned forward a little, suddenly in need of more than her own hand. "Hey, you think there's enough room for me?"

Aria grinned and halted her thrusts. "You want to play with my toy for a while? Be my guest... If you can fit."

Liara cried out and broke away from Tevos. "I didn't stop! Why did you…"

"Patience." Aria dug her nails into Liara's thigh. "Hold still and be quiet, or I'll stuff my cock in your mouth instead." Tevos began to move off Liara, but Aria placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. "Where are you going?"

Tevos turned back and glanced at her. "I thought you said Shepard wanted to…"

"I'd rather keep Liara's smart mouth occupied," Aria said. "Lean forward. I'll lean back a little."

Tevos complied, placing her hands on the mattress to steady herself while Liara went back to work on her aching clit. She felt Shepard shift on the bed and kneel behind her, but she still nearly jumped when she felt the Commander's hands on her hips and the head of her cock pressing against her entrance. "Hold still," Shepard said. Tevos nodded and took a deep breath. Below her, Liara reached up and clutched at her thighs desperately. She wondered what was going on through the maiden's head at that moment.

"Thea?" Aria asked, staring at her with dark, swirling eyes.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell Liara what Shepard's doing. I think she'd like to hear as well as see how much her Commander loves fucking you."

Tevos shuddered as Shepard eased the head of her cock inside, rubbing against the warm lips that were still wrapped around her clit. "She's - she's pushing in... slowly... stroking my back. Teasing me." In their current position, Shepard couldn't be very rough with her, and so Tevos deliberately squeezed down with her inner muscles, hoping that Shepard could feel it.

"Fuck," Shepard groaned, holding Tevos's hips in place as she pushed a few inches deeper.

"She's gripping my hips…" Liara let out a loud whimper, obviously approving of that development. "The angle... it's pressing against the front of my - Oh, Goddess..." Tevos's head fell forward, and she stared at Aria with desperate, swirling black eyes. "Please... Please, more, Shepard. The rest of the way in..."

Shepard bit down lightly on Tevos's shoulder from behind, making her cry out. Then, she looked at Aria. "What do you think? Has she been good?"

"Very good," Aria purred, remaining still inside of Liara as she reached out to stroke Tevos's face. The brief pause had given her time to regain some of her composure, and her cock didn't feel like it was about to burst. Below her, Liara was still a complete mess, writhing and bucking, desperate for any kind of motion even as she continued lavishing attention on Tevos. "What are you waiting for, Shepard? Fuck her."

Tevos cried out as she felt the last several inches push inside of her, filling her and stretching her deliciously. At the same moment, Aria began fucking Liara again, and Tevos felt a muffled scream vibrate around her clit. As Shepard started thrusting into her, Tevos could not help letting the Commander's name tumble past her lips, "Oh… Shepard." The grip on her hips tightened and she felt the head of Shepard's cock rub against her inner wall.

Shepard growled and bit down on her shoulder. "Louder. I want Aria to hear that." She thrust in at a better angle that time, dragging the cock against that place that made Tevos's hips twitch.

"Shepard!" Tevos gasped as she threw her head back. "Oh Shepard, please…"

Shepard slowed down again, even though her cock ached and she wanted nothing more than to keep pounding into Tevos. "Please what?"

Tevos hesitated a moment too long, and Aria intervened. "Answer her, whore, or I'll let Shepard fuck your azure as many times as she wants without giving you an orgasm. She doesn't need you to come." Her own cock twitched painfully as Liara squeezed around the shaft. She needed to come soon, but wanted to stretch out this blissful torture just a bit longer.

"Please, fuck me. Make me come," Tevos begged.

"Go ahead, Commander," Aria said.

"I… but I… the meld…"

Aria reached out and touched her thigh. "Join with me," she ordered. "I'm ready to fill up T'Soni anyway."

The minimal skin contact was enough to join them. The heightened arousal that Tevos felt made Aria's hips buck, and took a deep breath and steadied herself before continuing. She felt Shepard's cock and Liara's lips, as well as the sensations her own body experienced. It was sweet agony. "Fuck." She bit her lip, trying to concentrate through the pleasure. "Shepard, you'd better let Liara meld with you if you want her to come."

Shepard could barely comprehend Aria's words. She was lost in the sensation of Tevos gripping her cock as she slid in and out of her. Finally, she managed one word. "Liara!"

Liara did not need any further prompting. She joined Shepard's mind to hers, the ache in her clitoris only increasing with the added sensations.

"I'm not… I need to…" Shepard's voice wavered with need. Her thighs trembled and she could feel Liara's body arching against her legs, seeking further contact. Her grip slackened on Tevos's hips. One more thrust... Her release pulsed through her, and she pushed deep into Tevos's azure as tight, silky inner walls squeezed around her cock. She shuddered, thrusting over and over, wanting to give her every last drop. She could feel her juices running together with Tevos's, spilling out over the shaft and dripping onto Liara's chin.

The feeling of Shepard and Tevos's wetness coating her face intensified Liara's orgasm. She cried out against Tevos's throbbing clit, her inner walls pulsing as she tipped over the edge.

"That's right," Aria growled, her thrusts quickly losing tempo. "I want you to come around my cock."

Liara's lips stayed sealed around Tevos's clit, but her entire body seemed to scream as she came. Her inner muscles fluttered wildly, pulsing around Aria and desperately trying to pull her deeper with sharp, needy tugs. The flared head of Aria's cock hooked against her swollen front wall again and again, and Aria's fingers worked feverishly over her clit, making it pulse with each stroke.

Feeling Liara come around her was enough to send Aria over the edge. She buried her cock as deep as she could, emptying herself into Liara with several powerful spurts. Another wave of bliss crashed over her, and she realized that Tevos was coming alongside her, bearing down and screaming as Shepard filled her with spurt after spurt of warmth.

Tevos went rigid, riding out her own orgasm all over Liara's face and clutching desperately at Shepard. Her inner walls shivered around the thick shaft of the cock, and she cried out as Liara's tongue continued lashing at her clit.

Aria dug her nails into Tevos's thigh as she felt Liara grip down, trying to pull more out of her even though she had nothing left to give. "Fuck... she won't... stop..." she panted, continuing to thrust as she felt pressure begin to build in her cock again.

Shepard laughed, pressing a few kisses to Tevos's shoulder and wrapping her arms around the shivering, spent councilor, who was still rolling her hips weakly against her cock and Liara's warm mouth. Obviously, she was slightly exhausted, but Aria was racing towards a second orgasm, and was dragging Tevos along with her. Shepard took pity on her and held her in place, picking up where she had left off and resuming her thrusting motion. Tevos nearly sobbed with relief, biting furiously at her lower lip and letting herself be carried away by all the different sensations.

Unable to concentrate on anything anymore, Liara pulled her mouth away from Tevos's swollen purple clit with a slick, satisfying pop. She tossed her head to the side, letting out a moan that sounded almost pained. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners as she gripped one of Shepard's knees, desperate to be connected with her bondmate as Aria filled her over and over again.

"Goddess, please... please..." Liara wasn't even sure which of them she was begging anymore. She opened her eyes, and instantly regretted it as she watched the glistening shaft of Shepard's cock push inside of Tevos over and over again. Feeling slightly guilty for stopping despite the ache in her jaw, she reached up with her other hand and began rolling Tevos's clit beneath her fingers.

"You wanted more, whore," Aria growled. Her nails dug into Liara's flesh and her grip gave no room for Liara to arch her hips. The poor maiden had to lie there and feel every brutal thrust. "You had better hope Shepard lets you come again, because I'm going to fill your azure over and over."

Shepard shuddered as Tevos began tightening around her cock once more. "You're lucky," she said to Liara. "I don't think I can stop. If you're good, I'll take you with me." Shepard could feel how close Tevos was, and each pulse around her cock nearly sent her over the edge. She knew that as soon as Tevos's contractions hit, she would not be able to stop her own orgasm.

Aria was not far off. Liara's tight inner muscles squeezed down around her, and she came, wetness rushing up along the full shaft of her cock and bursting from the tip. Her head fell back, and she moaned, lost in the sensation of Liara's tight azure milking her for all she could give.

Tevos came with her. She doubled over as her core tightened with release once more. As she leaned forward, Shepard's cock slipped out of her. The Commander cried out at the loss of warmth, but Tevos was too far gone to realize what she had done. Aria's orgasm consumed her, and she rode out her contractions against the empty air. Wetness, her own and Shepard's, spilled out of her azure with each pulse of her inner walls. She felt Liara's mouth move to take the place of Shepard's cock, cleaning some of the mess with greedy strokes of her tongue.

_'Shepard, please let me...'_ Liara's thought echoed weakly in Shepard's mind as she pushed her tongue past Tevos's entrance, eager for more.

Shepard nodded, not exactly knowing what she was agreeing to, but too wound up to care. She groaned when Liara's hand wrapped around her cock, sliding up and down the shaft quickly. Shepard's body shuddered. She almost did not think she could come again, but then Liara pulled away from Tevos and leaned up, twisting her neck at an uncomfortable angle. "Come for me, Shepard," she whispered, flicking the head of her cock with her tongue.

The first spurt of Shepard's orgasm covered Liara's chin while the rest coated her lips. Liara moaned and wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft, trying to coax more from Shepard as they came together. Shepard's body gave one more shuddering twitch before finishing. She leaned forward, and would have collapsed on top of her bondmate if Tevos had not caught her and steadied her.

Somehow, the four of them managed to work their way into a slightly more comfortable position. Shepard shifted to one side, falling forward onto her stomach so that her head was somewhere near Liara's knees. Aria reluctantly pulled out of Liara, but continued lying on top of her, unwilling to move her body any further than necessary.

Liara remained on her back, too exhausted to notice the slightly uncomfortable way that Aria's cock jammed into the side of one hip, smearing it with wetness. Tevos curled up next to them both, clinging to Aria's elbow and letting her other arm drape over her own midsection. "Goddess..." she murmured, unable to keep her eyes open.

Shepard groaned, trying to find the will to move, but unable to make her muscles respond. "That was..."

"Fucking amazing," Aria finished, rolling off of Liara and nearly squishing Shepard. She yelped in a very undignified way before struggling to right herself. "Sorry," she said, although her apology didn't sound particularly sincere.

There was a little more movement and shuffling of bodies as the four of them tried to find a comfortable position. Eventually, Tevos migrated over to the other side of the bed so that Aria could cradle her, and Liara wrapped one arm around Shepard's waist, resting her head on the human's warm chest.

There were a few moments of silence as all four of them tried to get their bearings. Then, Shepard stared down at Liara and laughed softly. Liara's eyes were shut, her breathing was slow and even, and she had a soft smile on her face. "Oh God, she's actually asleep. I think we wore her out."

Tevos shook her head, propping herself up slightly so that she could lean over and kiss Liara's lips. "Poor thing," she murmured, stroking the side of Liara's face before settling back against Aria. "I suppose I can't blame her."

Liara released a small sigh and nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of Shepard's neck, her hands clinging tighter to the Commander's sweaty skin. "I think I'm stuck," Shepard said.

"It's not like you need to be anywhere." Aria shifted to a more comfortable spot on the bed. Tevos followed her, making sure to keep their bodies tightly pressed together. Something about that moment demanded Aria's presence. She wanted the reassuring warmth of her bondmate to let her know all was well.

Just as soon as she found a comfortable spot, Aria shifted again, first to ease the toy out from herself, and then to reach down and grab a sheet. She pulled it over their cooling bodies while Shepard removed her own toy, a task made difficult by Liara's need to have as much skin pressed together as possible. Finally, she got it out and attempted to reach for a blanket of her own, but Liara had her firmly pinned. "Ladies? A little help?"

Aria rolled her eyes and reached down again, grumbling about having to do everything as she tossed a blanket over Shepard and Liara. The three of them exchange one last look, then glanced down at Liara before relaxing into the bed. Now that Aria had finally paused for a moment, she could feel the exhaustion in her body. Her joints ached, and her eyelids felt fairly heavy. She closed them, thinking it would only be for a moment, but quickly fell into a deep, comforting sleep, one where her own peaceful breathing matched Tevos's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we wake her?"

"I don't know..." Liara smiled, leaning down to stroke her snoring bondmate's cheek. Shepard's hair clung to one side of her face, still damp from the quick shower she had taken before collapsing back onto the bed. She had been too exhausted to even bother toweling it off. "She looks so peaceful. I'm not sure I want to disturb her..." But there was a note of uncertainty in Liara's voice. Part of her did want to wake her sleeping lover, despite how content she seemed.

"I do." Tevos lounged on the other side of the bed as Liara continued playing with Shepard's hair. "Who knows how long Aria will be? It could take her twenty minutes to come back with breakfast..."

Liara laughed softly. "She really didn't have to do that. I mean, it is our house..."

"I think she felt a little embarrassed last time when Shepard cooked us all breakfast in the Citadel apartment," Tevos whispered. "She hates being shown up." She looked down at the sleeping human, reaching out to touch the hair that Liara was still combing her fingers through. "Fascinating. Does it always retain water like this?"

"Only large amounts," Liara said. Shepard smiled slightly in her sleep, moaning once and turning from her side onto her back, limbs sprawling outwards. Most of the covers had fallen off of Shepard's body, and they were lumped somewhere around her knees. Liara bit her lip, glancing back and forth from Tevos to her bondmate's spread legs. "Well... that's an invitation if I ever saw one," she admitted. "I suppose she wouldn't mind too much if we woke her up..."

A sly smile spread across Tevos's lips. "If we wake her up the right way, I think she'll be grateful instead."

Liara's eyes widened. "Oh? And how do you suggest we wake her?"

"With our lips," Tevos said with a small chuckle. "Don't tell me the thought never crossed your mind, Liara?"

Liara blushed and looked away. "Well, I have, but I never thought Shepard would... I just... She looks so peaceful when asleep." Truthfully, she had often thought about waking Shepard with a hungry, needy kiss, but then she would get too distracted by the softened features of her Commander at rest. Shepard never looked more relaxed than in her sleep.

"She will look even better when she wakes up coming," Tevos said. "Trust me."

Liara thought about it a moment more before consenting. "All right, but I would like to watch her face."

"That's fine." Tevos leaned down and placed a kiss on Shepard's stomach. "There was something I wanted to have a closer look at, anyway." She continued on her downward path and eased herself in between Shepard's already spread thighs. Above, Liara still caressed Shepard's face with gentle affection. While this did not wake the Commander, a small smile appeared on her lips.

Tevos placed a few kisses on Shepard's thigh, testing how responsive she was while she slept. When this did not stir a reaction, she explored closer to her intended goal. With Shepard's legs spread, Tevos already had a good view of the human's anatomy. It was very similar to Aria's in many ways, aside from the small strip of hair. She reached out at touched it again, noticing it had a coarser texture than the hair anywhere else. There was no reaction from Shepard, so she trailed a finger over an outer lip, noticing the skin was not quite as smooth as an asari's.

Shepard drew in a sharp breath, and Liara kissed along her jaw line, causing her to moan softly and turn her head in search of the lips. Liara kissed lower, suckling the pulse point in Shepard's neck before trailing a tongue over her collarbone.

Tevos watched in fascination as Shepard's lower lips swelled and parted slightly, revealing the distinct hood and slickened red flesh she had tasted last night. She rested her thumb on the hardened point and pushed back, revealing the small, swollen bud that drove Shepard insane. She brushed the pad of a finger over it, and smiled when Shepard's hips jerked. When she repeated the motion, Shepard moaned. Her eyes fluttered open, and Liara kissed her on the lips. "Good morning," she whispered.

Tevos circled Shepard's entrance, watching how the muscles contracted slightly at the contact. She dipped inside, but only stayed there for a moment before running the pad of her finger back up once more.

"Good - oh - good..." Shepard mumbled. Her breath caught in her throat every time Tevos brushed over the tip of her clitoris.

"Shh..." Liara grazed her lips over Shepard's cheek. "Just relax, love. Enjoy this."

Shepard's head fell back against the pillow as Liara's hot mouth latched on to her neck, sucking more harshly now that she was awake. Liara's fingers reached out to toy with one of her nipples, tweaking the hard bud between her fingers as Tevos continued tormenting her. Tevos had pushed apart her outer lips, putting her clit on display. The pad of her finger continued to rock the hard little bud in and out of its delicate hood, and Shepard gasped. "I - I'm dreaming," she muttered, tossing her hair out of her face as Liara's warm lips wrapped around the tip of her other breast. "This is too good to be real."

Tevos laughed from between Shepard's legs, planting a soft, wet kiss on the very tip of her clitoris. "It's very real, Commander."

Liara tugged on Shepard's nipple with her teeth for a moment before releasing the swollen point with a soft pop. "Think of it as your reward for saving the entire galaxy..." she teased, scattering kisses across Shepard's chest.

"Oh God." Shepard groaned, unable to come up with a more articulate response. Tevos's lips folded around her again, sucking rhythmically at the small bud as she lashed her tongue over it. One of her hands drifted to the back of Tevos's head, but she couldn't bring herself to push down. Instead, she just held on, needing something to ground herself before she shattered completely. It would be embarrassing for her to come after only a few seconds of attention.

"Save some of your energy," Liara murmured beside her ear, nipping briefly at the lobe and flicking it with her tongue as she soothed the soft bite. "Because we have almost half an hour alone with you before Aria gets back... and we're going to use every minute of it." Tevos made an approving noise from between her legs, and the vibrations made her hips buck. Fortunately, Tevos didn't seem to mind. She only sped up the motion of her tongue and increased the pressure of her sealed lips.

Liara reached down, sliding one hand along Shepard's tight stomach muscles before brushing Tevos's naked shoulder. "Do you want to make her come this way first?" Tevos nodded her head as best she could without stopping what she was doing. "All right... but just once. Then, I want to put her cock in." Shepard obviously approved of that idea, if the way she pushed against Tevos's mouth and chin was any indication. Just imagining all the different things that Liara and Tevos could do to her was nearly enough to bring her over the edge.

Tevos broke her seal to dip down to explore Shepard's entrance. The Commander's taste was different, heavier than Aria's, but extremely pleasant. She licked again, pressing past the ring of muscle and curving upward as she sought more. Shepard moaned and bucked against her face, smearing juices over her chin. Liara's hand caressed Shepard's abdomen while she trailed her tongue back up along her neck, stopping to nip at a tempting earlobe.

Shepard's hips jerked again, and more wetness covered Tevos's mouth. She pulled away to draw in a breath. "What did you do?" she asked, and then dipped back down to recapture Shepard's aching clitoris between her lips. Shepard moaned again and raised her hips, and Tevos had to press them back down onto the bed so she could continue.

"I'm touching her ear," Liara drawled. "With my tongue." She ran her tongue along the outer shell, and Shepard shuddered. "It's a very sensitive area of human anatomy."

"Oh God," Shepard whimpered. Her grip tightened on Tevos's crest. "I'm so... so close. Fuck! I- I need to-"

Liara's hand caressed her abdomen again, dipping dangerously low for a moment. "Come for us, Commander."

One more lash of Tevos's tongue, and Shepard was there. Her body pulsed with release as Tevos's tongue pressed into the contracting muscles, seeking more of her wetness. Her inner walls clamped down, and she released a flood of wetness over Tevos's chin. Tevos waited for the last of her tremors to fade before pressing one final kiss to the tip of her clit. She sat up, grinning as she wiped her mouth.

Shepard collapsed onto the bed, still trembling slightly as she rode through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She groaned, not caring that her wet hair was probably making the pillowcase damp. She had been so aroused that she probably would have left a stain on the bedsheets as well if Tevos's warm tongue hadn't dutifully captured all of her wetness. When she opened her eyes, she saw Liara rummaging through their drawer as Tevos cleaned her hand.

"I hope you enjoyed waking up that way, Commander," Tevos said. She removed her fingers from her mouth. "I think you earned it after your performance last night."

"She was exceptional, wasn't she?" Liara agreed, pulling out the same toy that Shepard had worn the night before. Fortunately, she had remembered to clean it before she showered early that morning, hoping that Shepard would have ample opportunity to wear it again. The mattress dipped slightly under her weight as she climbed back onto the bed, parting Shepard's legs further with gentle hands and bringing the toy between them. "Mm, I think you're already wet enough for this," she purred, rubbing the shorter end of the toy between Shepard's folds to make sure it was completely coated.

Shepard gasped and lifted her hips. A low sigh escaped her throat as her body swallowed the smaller end of the toy. The sensation plate lined up with her clit, and she jerked at the sudden jolt of sensation. Once the cock was resting in its proper place, Liara wrapped her hand around the base, slowly stroking her hand along the shaft. When Shepard realized that Liara was actually trying to get her off again instead of just teasing, she took in a deep, shuddering breath. "You're... you two are going to drive me crazy, aren't you? Make me come over and over again. That's your plan?"

Tevos and Liara looked at each other, sharing identical wicked smiles. They both nodded. "Yes," Tevos said, bringing her hand to the cock as well. She ran her thumb over the sensitive slit at the top as Liara continued pumping the shaft.

"That's what we had in mind," Liara added. She continued stroking, making sure to squeeze the shaft occasionally while Tevos ran her fingers over the sensitive head. She crawled up the bed, making sure to keep her hand in place as she lowered her lips toward Shepard's ear. She cautiously licked the lobe, then bit down on it softly when she felt Shepard twitch in her grasp. "How are you going to manage, Shepard?" she asked, placing a wet kiss on the side of her neck. "You have two asari, desperate to make you come. I hope you won't make us wait too long."

"I..." Shepard could hardly form words. Liara's hand felt too good tugging at the base of her shaft. Tevos's thumb kept making lazy circles around the tip. And her mouth... Shepard bit her lip and groaned. Tevos's mouth found one of her nipples and sucked in. "God..." Shepard angled her hips up, trying to seek more sensation, more pleasure, anything to ease the tight throbbing that started in her clit and built in the shaft of her cock.

Tevos released Shepard's nipple and kissed lower, nipping at the human's sensitive skin as she traveled down. She paused and took a moment to explore Shepard's hip. She enjoyed the way Shepard shuddered when she ran her tongue over the bare flesh, but she wanted to taste Shepard again. Her exotic flavor was intoxicating... and it felt good to reduce the all-powerful Commander Shepard to a quivering mess of moans. She lowered her hand to wrap around Liara's and squeezed. Shepard's hips pulsed upward for a moment, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. "Patience, Commander. I'm replacing it with something better."

Shepard watched, wide-eyed, as Tevos's lips lowered to her cock and kissed the tip. She ran her tongue over the sensitive head, and Shepard tried to roll her hips upward and seek more of that warmth, but the two of them kept her hips pinned. Tevos kissed the head again, but this time, she let it slide between her lips and encased it in the warmth of her mouth. She rolled her tongue over the slit before lashing the tip. Shepard whimpered, and her thighs twitched. She did not know how much more stimulation she could handle. With Tevos's mouth wrapped around the head of her cock and Liara's hand slowly pumping the shaft, she could barely hold herself together.

"Please, Commander." Liara pressed a kiss just beneath her ear, nuzzling there for a moment. "Come for us."

Those soft words, combined with the gentle heat of Tevos's lips, were Shepard's undoing. She threw her head back and arched her spine, twitching in Liara's palm as several spurts of wetness shot from the tip of the cock and flooded Tevos's mouth. She felt Tevos moan in appreciation while Liara continued coaxing more and more from her with her steadily pumping hand. Both of them were rewarded for their efforts with a few final pulses.

Breathing heavily, Shepard lay sprawled on the bed beneath them, barely able to move. She tried to speak, but it was an effort just to open her mouth. Her tongue felt thick, and she whimpered slightly as Tevos lifted her head, swallowing deliberately before returning her hand to the head of her still-twitching cock.

"That wasn't very fair, Shepard," Liara said, sliding her way down Shepard's body and leaving a few strategically placed kisses along the way. "Thea got everything that time." Shepard could only groan in response.

"Here," Tevos said, climbing off the bed. Shepard whimpered, desperately wanting a hand or a mouth to continue giving her attention, but she was too overwhelmed to ask. She allowed them to move her to the edge of the bed, propping her in a sitting position as they both knelt at her feet.

Liara smiled, placing a wet kiss to the very tip of Shepard's cock as Tevos stroked the base. Instantly, the strain that Shepard had felt along the shaft doubled. She needed to come again, and with two asari working diligently to pleasure her, she wasn't sure how long she could hold out. "Hmm... I suppose we'll have to share..."

The words didn't fully sink in until Shepard looked down, watching as Tevos and Liara both leaned forward to lavish her with attention. Her entire world was warm mouths and soft, gentle tongues as they covered her with kisses. Occasionally, one of them would pause to suckle the swollen head past her lips or slide the flat of her tongue along the shaft, but only for a moment. Shepard's cock felt full and strained, absolutely aching to come, but she tried to hold back her release, afraid that the two of them would stop.

Shepard wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so she clutched at the bedsheets, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. When Tevos nudged Liara aside and took the entire shaft down the back of her throat until her lips were sealed around the base, Shepard felt herself pulse, threatening to spill over before she was ready. She distracted herself by biting on the inside of her cheek. "Do you like this, Shepard?" Liara whispered, stroking her abdomen while her mouth was free. "Are you almost ready to come for us again?"

"Y-yes..." Shepard said in a strangled voice, twisting the sheets in her hands as Tevos pulled back up, making room for Liara's head to dip forward instead. Spots exploded behind her eyes, and she felt her inner muscles clutch tight at the shorter end of the toy inside of her, fluttering as she tried to hold off her orgasm for just a little bit longer.

What happened next was blissful torture. One at a time, Tevos and Liara took her as deep as they could, and then slowly pulled back up to tease the very tip of her cock with kisses. Shepard felt herself wrapped in the clinging heat of their mouths over and over again, and it took every bit of willpower she had not to give in to her orgasm and ease the pounding ache along her shaft.

Finally, both of them pulled away, and Shepard nearly cried at the loss. At the same moment, two warm purple tongues reached out to lick from the very base of her cock all the way up to the aching tip, lashing together at the sensitive slit in the center.

Shepard couldn't stop herself. She came harder than she could remember, her cock visibly pulsing as it released. The first part of her orgasm covered Tevos's mouth, making the white stripe that split her lip and chin glisten. She watched in fascination, expecting her release to fade into aftershocks, but the thick shaft kept throbbing with contraction after contraction, and wetness continued pouring from the head, hitting one of Liara's cheeks as she leaned forward.

After several moments, Shepard was sure she was finished and had absolutely nothing left to give, but Tevos and Liara were relentless. Tevos folded her hand around the base of the shaft, milking the tail end of Shepard's orgasm from her straining cock into Liara's mouth as she suckled the head, swallowing the last several spurts.

As Shepard collapsed back on the bed in a heap of trembling limbs and deep, gasping breaths, Liara slowly pulled her mouth away. She licked her lips and looked up at her exhausted bondmate. She grinned at the sight of Shepard, who was lying with eyes closed and chest heaving.

Tevos nudged her, and she turned to meet the other asari's gaze. The Councilor looked extremely satisfied with herself. "Now, wasn't that worth it?" she asked.

Before Liara could reply, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to glance at the bedroom door. Aria leaned against the doorframe, completely naked, her arms crossed underneath her breasts. She had a devious glint in her eyes. "It was worth it," she said, striding forward. "Thea, my pet."

"Yes, Aria?"

Aria sauntered forward and reached down to caress Tevos's cheek. She shivered and leaned into the caress, her eyes fluttering closed. Aria brushed a thumb over the glistening juice that covered her chin before raising it to her mouth and licking it off. "I leave to make breakfast, and you decide you're too impatient to wait for me?"

"I… we…" Tevos could feel a scene coming on. Aria was navigating the conversation in a very specific direction, one they would most likely enjoy immensely.

"If I had known you were so... desperate... this morning, I would have made sure you were satisfied."

Tevos felt herself pulse with need at those words. Usually, a statement like that meant Aria was going to fuck her senseless, but something in her bondmate's gaze suggested a more wicked idea. "Aria… I still need -"

"You mean even after playing with Shepard without me, you expect me to stroll in here and do as you say? I don't think so." She glanced over at Liara. "Move over. I'm taking Shepard for a ride."

Shepard's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Aria smirked as Tevos and Liara moved out of the way, kneeling on the bed and straddling Shepard's leg. She brought a hand up to the Commander's chest and pushed, following Shepard down so she could give her a brief, harsh kiss on the lips. "Don't act so surprised, Commander," she purred. "You've thought about it."

Shepard opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but failed as Aria lowered her azure over the head of the toy. "I…" She felt the heat of Aria press against her and slide over the shaft. "Oh God."

Aria cast a searing glance at Tevos and Liara, who were watching with a mixture of lust and jealousy. "This is your punishment," she told them, grinding down against the shaft of the cock and coating it with wetness. Even though she hadn't taken it inside yet, she felt her inner muscles clench with anticipation. Although she vastly preferred to be on the giving end when using this kind of toy, it was nice to be the receiving partner for a change of pace. Besides, she relished the opportunity to make the normally dominant Shepard bend to her will, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Shepard's breath hitched sharply, and Aria returned her attention to the human, deliberately rocking her hips. "I'm going to ride your cock, Shepard, and your little toy and my bondmate are going to watch." She groaned and tilted her head back, exposing the column of her throat as she let the head of the cock slip inside of her. "Goddess, it's been a while, hasn't it?" She sighed as she took several more inches, lowering herself into Shepard's lap. "Fuck. You feel good..." It was the truth, but Aria mostly said it for Tevos and Liara's benefit. Judging from the looks on their faces, both of them ached to be in her position, and Aria always loved having something that someone else wanted.

Shepard twitched as Aria's pelvis finally met hers, settling all the way down and enveloping her completely. She wasn't surprised when Aria began deliberately squeezing down around her cock, teasing her, trying to draw out every shudder of pleasure that she could. When firm hands gripped her shoulders and held her in place, Shepard didn't resist. Over Aria's shoulder, she could see the almost pained expression on Tevos's face, and knew that Aria's plan was working. Liara looked slightly more amused, although she seemed to be just as fascinated by the sight they were currently witnessing.

Slowly, Aria turned around, glancing back at Tevos. "You'd better start apologizing if you want me to get around to fucking you once I'm done with Shepard. Some begging wouldn't hurt, either."

All Tevos could do was stare. She knew Aria had ordered her to say something, but her mouth had run dry. Her jaw hung open, and she did not know where to begin with forming words. She watched Aria's hips rock forward in a slow, teasing motion, and Shepard whimpered underneath her.

Shepard's hands wandered over the bedsheets, clenching at the fabric and resisting the impulse to grab Aria by the hips and push up into her. A certain look about her suggested that it would be a very, very bad idea.

Aria ground down against Shepard's pelvis, her inner walls squeezing around the shaft of the cock in slow pulses. Her hands wandered over her own body, slowly cupping her breasts and rolling the hardened peaks in between two fingers. She tilted her head back and moaned softly before smiling down at Shepard.

"Enjoying yourself, Shepard?" She could only whimper in response. "That's hardly an answer. You were so eager to let them have their way with you. I don't consider it much to expect you to form sentences."

"I... fuck - yes. I am... enjoying this," Shepard said. She glanced over at Liara, who was watching them with obvious lust and more than a little jealousy.

"Eyes up here, Commander," Aria ordered. Shepard looked back and groaned. Aria's fingers traveled down her stomach, toward her center as her hips began to pump just a little faster. She touched herself slowly at first, an exploratory caress. Shepard bit her lip, trying to hold back a reaction, but Aria had found her weakness already. She spread her lower lips, and Shepard's cock twitch inside her. "Oh, you like watching this?" she drawled, rubbing the sensitive ridge of her clit in slow, lazy circles. "Do you like it when your little pureblood whore does this for you? Rides your cock while she touches herself?"

That instantly evoked a reaction from Liara. She bit her lip to stifle a moan, but was completely unsuccessful. Shepard responded as well, but her reaction was all physical. She forgot herself and began thrusting up into Aria until the asari pinned her back in place with a look. Obviously, Aria wasn't going to let Shepard forget that she was not Liara, and that sex between them was going to be completely different. "I asked you a question, Commander."

"Yes," Shepard hissed, staring at the place where their bodies joined so that she could watch herself disappear into Aria over and over again with each rise and fall.

"I bet that's what makes you come most of the time." Aria panted, gripping Shepard's shoulder with her free hand as she began moving up and down at a rapid pace. "Seeing her play with her swollen little clit while she's riding your cock like it's the only fucking thing she wants in the galaxy."

Behind them, Tevos tore her gaze away from Aria and glanced at Liara, whose eyes were threatening to fill with black. "Aria..." When her lover didn't respond, she tried again. "Mistress..."

"Fine. You can play with her. It's not like you can come without us, anyway." One of the boundaries they had agreed to well in advance was that melding would be off-limits. Even though it was a little unfair, especially since Shepard didn't need the meld to come, it had made all four of them feel slightly more comfortable with the arrangement

Tevos experienced a flash of doubt, but her lust overrode her common sense. Her body needed something, even if she couldn't come without Aria's mind to draw from. She placed a cautious hand on Liara's cheek. Liara leaned into the caress, kissing the palm of her hand before casting a shy glance at her.

They kissed chastely at first, savoring the slow movement of their lips pressed together, but need, mixed with the desperate sounds Shepard was making over on the bed, sped up their motions. Liara bit down on Tevos's lower lip, drawing out a soft moan as her hands wandered over soft skin. The contact was enough to distract from the longing ache both of them felt, but it did not stop either of them from feeling a low throb in their cores.

Aria smiled and glanced down at Shepard. The human was watching intently as her hand explored between her legs. She withdrew it, lifting her wet fingers so that Shepard had a clear view. Shepard whimpered in disappointment as Aria brought the fingers to her mouth and slowly licked her glistening juices from them. She felt another needy twitch from Shepard's body. It was almost too easy to wind her up. "You had better watch what your pet is doing, Shepard," she said, glancing over at Liara and Tevos again. "I'd hate for you to miss the show."

Before she could think better of it, Shepard looked over at her bondmate. "Oh fuck." She felt her abdomen tighten with need and her inner walls clenched around the short bulb of the toy. Her body trembled as she watched Liara and Tevos caress one another, and she moaned when she heard the little whimpers they both made as they pulled closer. Aria squeezed around her shaft one more time, and she lost control. She cried out and arched up as Aria's muscles tightened around her, forcing a flood of wetness from her cock.

Aria felt the first jet of warmth fill her, and she continued sliding up and down over Shepard's shaft. She could feel every pulse as Shepard came inside her, and her inner walls fluttered with need as the head hooked against a particularly sensitive spot. Shepard tossed her head back and moaned. She whispered Liara's name in a voiceless chant, and Aria almost stopped to correct her, but the way Shepard shuddered underneath her was enough of a reward... for the moment.

A few yards away, Liara tore her lips away from Tevos's and watched her bondmate come, instantly recognizing the expression on her face. The ache between her legs pounded harder when she saw Shepard mouth her name. Without thinking, she shoved a hand between her thighs, desperately needing something there since she couldn't have Shepard's cock. She leaned back against the dresser and worked over her slick clit, too aroused to care that she wouldn't be able to find release on her own.

Before she realized what was happening, a soft, loving tongue pushed aside her fingers, taking over their task. Liara looked down and whimpered. Tevos was kneeling before her, and when Liara noticed that she was touching herself at the same time, she felt her inner walls shiver with what would have been an orgasm if her mind had been able to find Shepard's. Tevos's mouth felt so good against her that she could hardly stand it, and each soft pull of the councilor's lips around her clit made desire pierce her abdomen.

When Shepard's cock finally emptied, still pulsing with a few lingering twitches, Aria shoved her fingers through Shepard's red hair, forcing her to look up. "Did you enjoy that, Commander?"

"Yessss," Shepard hissed as Aria's inner muscles clutched at her. They pulled at her shaft, trying to take her deeper.

"Good. Because I'm going to make you do it again."

Shepard groaned, unsure if she would be able to come a fifth time, but as soon as Aria started teasing herself again, bringing her hand back down to flick the hard ridge above her entrance, she felt the strain in her cock return. She cast another quick glance over at Liara, who was leaning back against the dresser with one knee draped over Tevos's shoulder as the Councilor's clever tongue buried itself between her legs. Obviously, sometime during her orgasm, they had arranged themselves into a more interesting position. Liara's head was tilted back, her jaw hanging open in ecstasy as Tevos worked her into a frenzy with her mouth.

Aria pulled on Shepard's hair again, effectively recapturing her attention. "This time, when you come inside me, you're going to be screaming my name," Aria told her, rotating her hips forward and backward while keeping Shepard embedded within her. "And once I'm finished with you, I'm going to punish both of them, since they couldn't seem to keep their mouths off your cock... or each other."

Shepard felt herself throb inside of Aria as she remembered the heat of Tevos and Liara's mouths, the way they had taken her in one at a time, surrounding her in blissful heat. The way both of their tongues had... her hips jerked, and she resisted the temptation to grip Aria's hips and thrust up. She had a feeling that if she did, Aria would do something else to torment her.

Liara ignored the way that the edge of the dresser dug into her back, too focused on Tevos's tongue to care. She was a mess of little gasps and small sighs as she held onto the dresser with one hand and Tevos's head with the other. Having her knee draped over Tevos's shoulder made her feel open and exposed, and the occasional glances she stole at Aria as she rode Shepard only made her shudder and try to rub herself against Tevos's mouth.

When she felt the warmth of Tevos's tongue actually slide past her entrance, stretching and curling forward to taste more of her, Liara screamed. Her eyes flooded with black, and she ached to meld. The way Tevos teased her was desperate, and Liara realized that she was feeling the same torment. Tevos's tongue swirled against her opening each time it pushed in, and Liara tried to grip down, but couldn't seem to find enough purchase.

Back on the bed, Aria's breathing grew sharper and faster for a moment as she continued riding Shepard, enjoying the look of absolute bliss on the human's face. Although she preferred having a soft, yielding lover that she could pose and use as she pleased, there was something very satisfying about topping another top once in a while. When she felt Shepard's hands drift to her hips, desperate for just a little control, a little more pressure, she leaned forward and bit the human's shoulder in warning. Although it wouldn't leave a bruise, it turned the skin red and refocused Shepard's attention.

"You're close," Aria murmured against Shepard's skin, tasting salt. "I can feel you throbbing inside me. All you need to do if you want to come is scream my..."

"Aria!"

Aria had no idea whether Shepard's outburst had been intentional, or simply a loss of control. Either way, she kept her promise and tightened her inner walls with every downward stroke of her hips. It was almost enough, and she could feel Shepard straining to hold back her release. "Thea," she snapped, feeling her own muscles clench and begin to flutter. "Here."

There was a wet, muffled whimper as Tevos reluctantly abandoned Liara's azure and got to her feet. It took her a few moments to catch her breath and steady her balance, and it wasn't made any easier by the fact that Liara's hand had shot back between her thighs as soon as her mouth had pulled away. When she noticed Liara trembling, Tevos wrapped her arms around the shivering maiden and pulled her close, giving her the comfort of warm skin for just a moment and kissing her sweat-slicked throat. She could feel Liara's pulse beating wildly under her lips, and it almost made her consider disobeying Aria, but eventually, she managed to tear herself away and hurry to her Mistress's side.

As soon as she was close enough, Aria half-twisted in Shepard's lap, grabbing the back of her crest and yanking her head forward as she took Tevos's lips in a harsh, demanding kiss. She moaned as she tasted Liara's wetness covering her mouth and chin, letting her mind reach out and her eyes flash black. The meld was quick and brutal, only lasting a few seconds as she pulled what she needed from Tevos, and then she walled off her mind again, riding out the rest of her orgasm all over Shepard's cock. Shepard flew over the edge with her, filling her with several bursts of warmth.

Aria's orgasm quickly subsided without the familiar sensation of the meld to carry her through. Beneath her, Shepard panted in exhaustion, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. She lay there with her eyes closed as the last of her orgasm's tremors shook her body. Aria had no idea how many times the human had found release that morning, but she decided one more tease would be enough to put Shepard in her place. Slowly, Aria rose off the Commander, letting the toy slide out of her. The slick shaft pressed against her pelvic bone, and Shepard's body still twitched with aftershocks.

"Oh, you have more than that," she said. Shepard glanced down and tried to protest, but Aria's hand wrapped around her shaft and stroked upward, squeezing rhythmically with the pulses of her body. "Come on, Commander. I bet Liara gets you to do this to her all the time."

Shepard had thought she had nothing left to give, but her clit twitched against the sensation transmitter, and her cock released once more, covering Aria's stomach with her juices. Aria kept stroking, encouraging every last drop to flow from the tip and paint across her skin. Finally, Shepard's entire body went slack, and she cried out weakly, "Please, God, please stop. I... I can't…"

Aria finally released her shaft, raising her fingers to her lips so she could clean Shepard's wetness from them. This she did primarily for Liara's benefit, and the maiden whimpered in need as her hand worked between her own legs. "Can't come anymore, Commander?" Aria asked, still watching Liara touch herself.

"No!" Shepard tried to shift away from her. "I think I need a break, no offense," she added, trying to avoid blushing.

Satisfied, Aria finally released her captive. "Good. Then you won't mind if I fuck your bondmate senseless. I want to wear my cock, and she certainly looks like she needs it."

"Go - go ahead..." Shepard mumbled, her entire body sprawled out limply on the bed. She couldn't find the strength to move, but she did watch with interest as Aria strode towards the overnight bag she had brought with her. The look in her eyes could only be described as hungry. "She's going to do something evil, isn't she?" Shepard asked Tevos, who was standing closer than she expected. Her chin still glistened slightly with Liara's wetness.

"She already did," Tevos said, and Shepard couldn't help but notice the strain in her voice. "She broke the meld before I could..."

Shepard instantly felt a stab of sympathy, and she reached out a tired hand to stroke the councilor's thigh. She wasn't sure whether she felt sorrier for Tevos, who had gotten a taste of pleasure only to have it snatched away from her, or Liara, who was still rocking desperately against her own fingers. She had slipped two of them inside herself, and Shepard could see the tendons shifting along the back of her hand and arm as she bucked against the dresser. "Shepard, please..." Liara begged, casting a pleading glance towards her.

"Oh no. You had your turn with me. Besides, I'm too worn out to fuck you properly." She managed a tired smirk. Despite her exhaustion, Shepard was interested to see what Aria had in mind for her bondmate. "Be a good girl and do whatever Aria tells you."

Aria looked up as she heard her name, holding the shaft of the toy she had used the night before in one hand. Casually, she passed it to Tevos and sat on the mattress, spreading her legs. "Put my cock in for me, pet."

Tevos nodded and knelt before her bondmate. Aria's folds already glistened with wetness. She pressed the bulb against her entrance, and it slid in easily. Aria hissed as the toy lined up with her clitoris, and then again as Tevos withdrew her hand, fingers trailing against the shaft for a brief moment.

"Shepard, make some room," Aria said as she stood back up. Shepard tried as best she could to move to the edge of the bed, drawing a sheet over her exhausted body as she nestled against the pillows. Aria reached down and stroked Tevos's cheek, a soft, reassuring touch before she continued to torment her lover. "Wait here," she said, and then turned to Liara. "T'Soni, get over here and bend over."

Reluctantly, Liara withdrew her hand and took a deep, calming breath. Whatever Aria had in mind would equal parts torment and bliss. She walked over to the bed. "Where do you want me?"

"Not where, how," Aria corrected. She grabbed Liara by the shoulders and directed her towards the bed, forcing her to bend over and support herself on her elbows. The elevated mattress made for the perfect height. Aria studied the bend Liara's back made, admiring how her ass curved so nicely down to her exposed azure. She ran a teasing hand through the slick folds before smacking one cheek, and Liara cried out. "You stay like that, T'Soni. I'll be back for you in a moment.

Aria went over to her overnight bag and dug through it, pulling out a coil of rope bonds. They were specifically meant for what she had in mind, strong enough to bind Tevos's wrists, and comfortable enough not to chafe the skin. She approached Tevos, who still knelt on the floor, staring up at her with pleading eyes. Aria helped her up and walked with her to the other side of the bed. Liara had a perfect view, and Aria could see her body twitching with need.

"Can you see all right, T'Soni?" She pushed Tevos down into a sitting position at the edge of the bed and glanced over at Liara. The maiden nodded. "Good." She looked back down at Tevos. "Go ahead, pet. Suck me. I think Liara would appreciate a demonstration."

Liara whimpered and bit her lip, but could not do anything in retaliation, and Shepard refused to provide any relief. While she watched them with interest, she definitely looked too exhausted to participate in this round.

Aria moaned as Tevos's lips touched the head of her cock. Tevos took the shaft in slowly, allowing her to savor the heat and pressure of her mouth. She worked her cock in and out of Tevos's mouth a few times, but she withdrew before she could establish a proper rhythm. Tevos whimpered at the loss. "Patience," Aria said. "You'll get what you want... but only when I say. Turn around." Tevos obeyed, turning on the bed so that she faced Liara. Aria grabbed her wrists and tugged them behind her back, and she felt the familiar rub of cord against her skin as Aria tied a knot around her hands, binding them securely in place.

Once the bindings had been secured, Aria leaned down and muttered against her neck. "Now, you're going to sit here, unable to touch yourself while I meld with you. I'm going to fuck Liara and come over and over in her tight azure, and you're going to watch, wishing you were the one bent over and taking my cock."

Tevos didn't know whether to be relieved or upset at Aria's wicked plan. Aria would need to meld with her in order to come, but without physical contact, she had a feeling that any orgasms they shared would be torturous instead of blissful. Still, she wasn't in much of a position to complain, and perhaps if she behaved herself, Aria would take a turn with her once she finished with Liara.

Liara was still bent over the bed, shivering slightly as she heard Aria walk up behind her. She flinched when Aria reached down and gripped her ass in both hands, adjusting her position until everything was exactly the way she wanted it. Liara cast a slightly desperate glance at Shepard, knowing that she wasn't likely to find relief any time soon, but her bondmate didn't show her any sympathy. She just gave Liara a lazy, satisfied smile, obviously still relishing in the afterglow of her orgasms and pleased by the sight of Liara bent over the edge of the bed, completely at Aria's mercy.

"Be good, pet," she said, giving Liara a mock stern look. "Do everything Aria says. You're hers until she's finished using you."

"I'm going to be a while." Aria traced patterns on Liara's lower back, enjoying the way her body shook with indecisiveness, unsure whether to press into the touch or pull away from it. "Hope you don't mind."

Liara whimpered, burying her face in the mattress as Aria casually kicked her thighs apart, using both hands to spread her open. Even though she couldn't see, Liara knew that Aria was studying her, obviously trying to decide how she wanted to proceed. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, Aria's touch vanished, leaving Liara's skin feeling strangely cold.

"Now, I just have to decide whether I'm going to fuck you..." Aria let two of her fingers slip past Liara's entrance, pushing inside of her without any warning and making her breath catch as she adjusted to the pleasant but unexpected stretch. "Or tease you for a while..."

Even though Liara couldn't see what Aria was doing, Tevos had a clear view of Aria's other hand as it circled the thick shaft of her cock, giving it a few testing strokes. They locked eyes, and Tevos couldn't help running her tongue over her lower lip as she watched Aria begin a steady pumping motion, desperately wishing that she could turn over and take the head into her mouth.

Liara wasn't sure whether she wanted Aria to fuck her or tease her - both sounded unbearable, and Shepard was no help, lounging on the bed and watching her torment with a smirk on her face. She shuddered and bit her lip as Aria's fingers pulled out of her, trying not to scream as she felt Aria's cock take their place. For one breathless moment, she thought Aria was going to push in and take her, but she didn't seem to be in a hurry. Instead, she continued sliding up and down, teasing Liara with the blunt head.

"Goddess, that feels good..." Aria murmured. "I could probably come like this... All over you. Would you like that?"

"Yes - no..." Liara gasped, spreading her legs wider, offering herself up. It was a pleasant mental image, but the fact that Aria still hadn't penetrated her was driving her insane, and her inner walls clutched around nothing, shuddering with jealousy and want.

Aria chuckled behind her. "No?" Her other hand, still wet with Liara's arousal, began stroking her lower back, sliding down to squeeze her ass. Once Liara had relaxed into the touch, she brought the flat of her hand down with a loud, firm smack. She saw Tevos's hips buck at the sound, and she watched eagerly as her bondmate strained against her bindings. "Wrong answer."

"I - I want you to come inside me," Liara tried to explain, although she wasn't sure why she was even bothering to defend herself. Aria was going to torment her regardless.

"Oh, I will. But not yet. You haven't earned the privilege." Aria bent forward, pressing her breasts against Liara's back and adjusting the toy so that the shaft rubbed along Liara's folds and the thick head nudged at her clit. "I'm going to come all over you first, and good little pureblood whores take what they're given." She felt Liara grind frantically against her cock, sliding up and down along its length, whimpering with frustration and need. Aria smiled. Shepard had tipped her off to that little trick, and it was even more effective this time than it had been before. Ironically, Aria had stopped calling Liara a pureblood to insult her in regular conversation, although she still enjoyed making the maiden uncomfortable in other ways at every opportunity.

Even though Liara's warmth was tempting, Aria drew back, loving the way she whimpered at the loss. Liara cried out again, but managed to hold back, releasing only a half-gasp. Aria chuckled and reached a hand down to her cock, tracing through the wetness that covered it. "Goddess, you've covered me and I haven't even been inside you yet." Her free hand traced over Liara's exposed ass. She gripped the base of the cock and stroked upward. "Is it because you want Shepard and Thea to watch you get fucked? You want them to see me use you to come?" Aria felt her inner walls squeeze around the short end of the toy. "Because that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to come, over and over and over, and you won't get to."

Aria could practically see Liara's body tremble, and she grinned, stroking a little faster. "I want you to beg me for it."

"Oh... for what?" Liara asked, her face burning with embarrassment and arousal.

Aria smacked her ass. "Beg me to come." She ran her hand over the marked cheek. "And do a good job of it."

Liara squeezed her eyes shut. "Please…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Aria asked, raking her nails down Liara's exposed thighs.

"Please, Aria, please come. I want to feel you release. I... I need it."

"You'll get it," Aria growled, pumping the shaft a little faster. She was close, but she wanted to draw out Liara's anticipation just a little longer. "And then maybe I'll finally get around to fucking you." A sob slipped from Liara's throat, and she buried her face in the covers, trying to muffle the sound. The throbbing between her thighs was almost unbearable, but she knew Aria wouldn't take pity on her.

Tevos bit her lower lip as she heard Liara whimper, squeezing her thighs together. Her skin burned, and she ached for Aria's touch. She was a little comforted by the fact that Liara was suffering as well, but not much. Without realizing what she was doing, she tugged at the bindings on her wrists, but a sharp glance from Aria made her freeze.

"Don't you dare," she ordered, staring into her bondmate's glossy black eyes. "I might have to meld with you to get off, but I don't have to make it pleasant when I take what I need." She turned to Liara. "Play with your clit for me. If my little slut can't behave herself, I'll make you show her what she can't have."

Liara did not need to be told twice. She slid her hand between her stomach and the mattress, rubbing firm, quick circles over the swollen ridge of her clit. The contact sent ripples of biotic energy across her naked skin, but she barely even noticed. Her breath hitched as she felt Aria's cock press against her, teasing her entrance without actually penetrating her.

Aria continued stroking the shaft, making sure to drag the blunt head of the toy through Liara's glistening folds. She stopped just short of Liara's fingers, which had pulled back the hood of her clit and were working frantically over the sensitive tip. Aria suddenly understood why Shepard enjoyed watching Liara touch herself so much. "My, you are eager to please today. So quick to do absolutely anything I tell you. Do you think your obedience will give you relief?"

"I..." Liara's hand slowed between her leg.

"Did I tell you to stop? No. I asked you a question, and I expect an answer." Liara's hand resumed its pace, and Aria pulled away once more. She tilted her head back and groaned. The pressure was building, and she did not know how much longer she could hold back the meld.

"It aches, Aria," Liara whimpered. "Please. I need you to fill me. I need something, anything you'll give me."

Liara's plea was too much. Aria reached out to touch Tevos's side, forming a shallow meld. She gasped as she felt what her bondmate experienced; the deep, aching pulse between her legs was almost too much. She could see herself through her Tevos's eyes, could see Liara bent over and whimpering as she stroked herself.

"That's more like it," Aria said. The length of her shaft ached with need. She was so close.

"Aria, please," Liara cried out.

The desperate note in her voice did it. "Fuck." Aria clenched her jaw and stroked a little faster, feeling her abdomen coil tightly. The pressure broke and she watched herself spill over, covering the back of Liara's thighs. Liara jumped at the first splash of heat, then closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into the bedcovers, stifling a moan as she felt Aria's release coat her skin.

Tevos strained against her bonds as she rode out her half of Aria's orgasm, but once the contractions faded to aftershocks, she only felt more desperate. The ache between her thighs was worse, and the shallow meld had done nothing to ease her desire. The constant throb seemed to consume her entire being, and she felt desperately alone when Aria's mind withdrew from hers, taking away her only source of stimulation. A warm hand massaged the back of her neck, and she realized that Shepard had recovered slightly and was watching her with curious green eyes. She still seemed lazy and relaxed, and even her touch was slow as she began stroking Tevos's crest.

In contrast, Aria seemed energized. She reached down to rake her fingernails up along Liara's wet inner thighs, reminding her of what had just happened. Liara's hand had not stopped moving between her legs. "See? Good things happen when you beg nicely enough." She leaned forward on the bed so that she could offer Liara her wet hand.

Liara took Aria's fingers past her lips immediately, cleaning them with her tongue and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the taste. She had a feeling that Aria was going to string her along for several more orgasms before finally giving her some kind of release, so she resolved to savor what small moments she could.

Finally, Aria pulled her fingers from Liara's mouth with a soft pop. Just to make the maiden shiver, she trailed the wet tips down Liara's spine, enjoying the way the muscles in her back rippled and her hips arched. The sudden movement caused Liara to rub against the shaft of Aria's cock again, and she gasped, returning her fingers to her clit as she rocked against the underside of the toy.

"Stop."

Liara let out a muffled cry of protest, but she remained obedient, holding still and even stopping the motion of her hand. When she felt the head of Aria's cock press inside her, she wasn't sure whether to cry with relief or desperation. Suddenly, she wondered whether begging for Aria to fill her had been such a good idea. She cast a desperate glance toward Shepard, who was lounging against the pillows. Her hands were still exploring Tevos's arms and torso, although she made sure to avoid any erogenous zones. "Don't look at me," she said as she cupped the Councilor's cheek. "I'm not ready to meld with you yet. You'll just have to be patient until Aria's finished using you."

Aria pressed a little deeper into her, stretching her tight entrance. Liara was aroused beyond belief, and her inner walls clenched at every inch Aria gave her. The nearly painful sensation threatened to overwhelm her. She was certain that if Shepard allowed her to meld in that moment, she would come all over Aria's cock.

"Fuck, you are wound up," Aria said. She tightened her grip on Liara's hips and thrust the rest of the way in, filling her completely.

The pressure felt incredible, yet it strained Liara's tolerance. She needed motion, or she wouldn't be able to keep control of herself. Aria seemed to sense this, and her grip tightened. Liara could feel fingernails digging into her flesh, and she bit back a moan. Aria shifted slightly, just enough to tease her.

"Comfortable?" she asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"I..." Liara did not know what Aria wanted to hear, but she seemed to take mercy on her and pulled out.

"I think I know what you want." Aria thrust back inside of her. "But I want you to tell me."

"Please, Aria. I want you to fuck me." The words fell from her lips in a rush. Her whole body pulsed with every small motion Aria made, and she needed some form of relief, even if Shepard wasn't ready to let her come.

Aria let go of one hip to smack Liara's ass one more time. "Good," she said, starting a slow pumping motion. Liara cried out as she felt the cock slide in and out of her, the head dragging along her inner walls. "Now, hold still."

Liara cried out as Aria bent forward to kiss along her neck, deliberately keeping her thrusts slow and shallow. When Aria had started fucking her, Liara had expected it to be rough and dominating, much like Aria herself. She had not been prepared for this deliberate torture.

Aria smirked, savoring Liara's barely restrained desperation. Both of her hands were clutching the sheets, and her breathing was ragged and uneven. She managed to hold still - barely - but the quivering in her muscles let Aria know that she was hanging on by a thread. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew that Liara's eyes were black with the meld.

"Why did you stop touching yourself?" Aria asked, staring between Liara's legs and watching the shaft of the toy disappear inside of her. Her clit was still swollen and purple, peeking past its thin hood and straining for attention, but Liara was fisting the covers on either side of her instead.

"Too much... too much without..."

"Without the meld?" Aria finished the sentence for her. She could feel Liara's inner muscles wrapped around her, trying to pull her deeper and keep her there, and the sensation made her swallow thickly. "Were you afraid you would come without permission?"

Liara nodded, although she wasn't sure if Aria could see. "Yes..."

"But I want you like that. So fucking close to the edge, so close you'll do anything I want, say anything I tell you to say..." Liara tossed her head to the other side as Aria's lips caught her shoulder. She murmured the rest of the sentence against Liara's slick skin. "Keep touching yourself. I want you desperate."

Slowly, Liara reached down and rubbed her clit again. She moaned and bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to concentrate through the pleasure. Across from her, Shepard and Tevos watched in a near trance as Liara whimpered, her hand working fast between her legs. Shepard's hands drifted a little slower, the only indication that she was distracted by the sight.

"Who would have thought I'd have the Shadow Broker bent over one day, following my orders?" Aria picked up her pace, establishing a steady tempo. Liara was gripped her so tightly that it was difficult to keep her rhythm, but Aria refused to lose control. "And all in the hopes that I'll let her come."

"Please, Aria." Liara's voice trembled with need. It felt so good when Aria thrust inside of her, stretching her a little more each time, but it wasn't enough. She needed that final release.

"Not quite yet," Aria purred, enjoying Liara's desperation. She could see that Tevos was swiftly losing control as well, and she reached out to brush against her hip, testing the boundaries of her lover's mind. The first thing she felt was longing. Tevos desperately wanted contact, anything to ease her desire, but Aria just shook her head. 'Not yet, my pet,' she thought, withdrawing from the meld before Tevos could convince her to change her mind. 'I'm not done having my fun.'

"You want me to come inside you, don't you?" she asked Liara aloud.

"Yes," Liara answered. Aria could feel the maiden's fingers grazing over the shaft every time they slipped past her clit.

"You want me to fill you? To use you?"

"Yes! Goddess, yes."

"Shepard," Aria said as she stroked the backs of Liara's twitching thighs. The motion would have been soothing under other circumstances, but when the maiden was so close to the edge, Aria knew that even light touches were torturous. "Do me a favor?"

Shepard sat up straighter. "Hmm?"

"Play with my bondmate for me." Aria gave the right side of Liara's ass another firm slap, enjoying the way she tried not to yelp. "My hands are busy at the moment."

Shepard smiled. "My pleasure."

"Oh... and feel free to fuck any part of her you want when I finally let T'Soni come. Or just come on her. She likes that."

Tevos was not sure whether Aria's request was merciful or cruel, but she did enjoy the warm press of skin as she felt herself being lifted and cradled in Shepard's strong arms. Her hands remained bound behind her back, but the strain in her shoulders was not too uncomfortable as she settled back against Shepard's muscular body. She let out a shuddering sigh as one of the human's hands slid down her stomach, cupping between her legs. Without any warm-up, two fingers slid inside her, and she cried out at the welcome penetration.

Aria paused to enjoy the sight for a moment, and then turned back to Liara. The maiden was still clutching the sheets in a death-griph. This was what Aria had been waiting for - Liara so on-edge that she could barely speak, desperate, hypersensitive to everything.

"Do you want me to come inside you this time?" Aria asked. She thrust forward once more, stretching Liara with no mercy. She cried out, and Aria decided she loved the involuntary noises Liara was making.

Somehow, Liara managed to find breath to speak. "Yes, please come inside me, Aria."

"I think I'll let you come this time, as well," Aria said. "That is, if Shepard allows you."

Shepard would have responded immediately, but she was too busy trying to decide what to do to Tevos's body. She looked away from the Councilor when Aria said her name. "Huh?" She grinned down at her bondmate. "Need something?"

Liara drew in a deep breath. It was hard to form words while Aria was still fucking her. Aria's hips pressed into hers with the sharp smack of skin against skin every time she thrust inside. "I... please let me come this time. I need the meld."

Shepard seemed to think it over. She pushed Tevos on her back and began stroking her cock slowly, smiling when she heard a small sob escape Liara's lips. "All right," she said. "But only when Aria says you can meld."

"How kind of you, Commander," Aria drawled. She smacked Liara's ass one more time. "And make sure to keep your eyes up. I want you to watch Shepard."

Liara obeyed Aria and lifted her head from the safety of the mattress, but she immediately wished she hadn't. Having Aria use her so selfishly was unbearable enough, but watching Shepard's hand pump up and down as she examined Tevos's naked, vulnerable body, trying to decide how she wanted to use it... the sight made her pulse around Aria and swallow a moan.

Aria felt Liara's inner muscles squeeze down, and she tightened her grip on Liara's hips. She was close, closer than she wanted to admit. Every time she thrust into Liara's azure, the tight, clutching warmth made her cock throb. A deep ache pounded along the shaft, threatening to spill over. She wanted to fill Liara, to use her, to claim her completely as she took what she wanted. "So close," she growled, pushing Liara's hand aside and drawing rough circles over her slick, swollen clit. "Better pick where you want to come, Shepard."

Shepard took one look at the desperate expression on Liara's face and the blackness of her eyes and realized that her bondmate was going to meld soon whether she meant to or not. Aria had driven her past the point of no return. Shepard reached out with her free hand, her fingers curling around Liara's. The meld was almost instantaneous, but she managed to give one last order before Liara's mind flooded hers. "Ask Aria for permission."

"Aria, please!"

Ordinarily, those words would not have been satisfactory, but the need and desperation behind them made Aria's clit twitch violently against the sensation transmitting plate, sending several shudders up the length of her cock. "Fuck. Come for me, you little pureblood whore."

Liara had only needed Aria's permission. She was already hovering on brink, but the words sent her flying over the edge instead of simply falling, and she screamed as her inner walls rippled with contractions. She tightened and released, bucking wildly against the fullness inside her as her exposed clit pulsed under the harsh press of Aria's thumb.

Shepard came crashing with her, swept away by the strength of Liara's need. Her chin dropped, and she couldn't resist watching as her half of the orgasm spilled from the tip of her cock, covering Tevos's breasts.

Tevos's arms strained against her bonds, and warmth ran down her side. She felt her nipples stiffen to hard, aching points as she watched Shepard's hand work over the shaft, easing out the last few spurts from the swollen, twitching head. She tore her eyes away, glancing over at her bondmate, who was still buried deep inside of Liara. Even though Liara had finally come, Aria's motions had only sped up. "Aria..." she begged. "Please…" Without warning, Aria reached out to grip Tevos's shoulder, sending the two of them into a deep, harsh meld. Tevos hissed as she felt her bondmate's desire coil around her, driving her even higher. She spread her legs wider, trying to draw Shepard in deeper as Aria pulled and took from her mind.

As Tevos spread her legs wider, Shepard could not help her own actions. She forced Tevos's legs apart and hooked them around her hips, drawing her in close. She thrust inside with one smooth motion, groaning as she buried herself in tight, clinging warmth. Tevos's inner muscles gripped at her cock, trying to pull her deeper. She grabbed Tevos's hips and held on tightly as she rammed into her again and again, trying to build up to another release.

Tevos strained against her bonds as Shepard thrust in and out of her. It was such a relief to be filled. She nearly sobbed, her hips bucking every time the head dragged against her inner wall. She could feel Aria in her mind. Her bondmate showed her what she saw, Shepard pinning her down and taking her with almost animalistic force. _'You've been wanting her to do this the entire time, haven't you?'_ Aria thought.

 _'I...'_ Even in the meld, Tevos could not form words. Instead, she let Aria feel all of her need, the entire tangled mess of her emotions.

Aria could not tell who came first, but Liara suddenly tightened around her, inner walls fluttering as her second orgasm tore through her. She mouthed Aria's name against the covers, unable to keep her head up. That was enough to send Aria over the edge. She thrust forward, pushing as deep inside of Liara as she could, shudders of pure bliss running up the length of her cock. Warmth gushed from the tip as she spilled over, and she gripped Liara even harder, releasing all the pressure from her aching shaft.

Tevos whimpered with relief as Aria came. With Shepard buried inside of her, she finally achieved the satisfying, deep orgasm that she had so desperately needed. All of the tension released, and she melted in a series of shivers. She clutched down around Shepard's cock, her inner muscles pulsing and rippling as she tossed back her head and screamed to the ceiling.

Feeling Tevos tighten around her was too much for Shepard to bear. She clung to the meld, feeding from Liara's pleasure. Her head fell forward, and she cried out as the ragged pulses Liara's orgasm forced her over the edge. The length of her cock throbbed, and spurts of warmth shot from the aching head. She bucked, thrusting forward and emptying herself inside of Tevos's tight, clinging heat until she was completely spent.

Finally, she pulled out and collapsed on top of Tevos, slick skin plastered together as she gave the throbbing line of the Councilor's neck a few reassuring kisses. Quickly, she undid the knots Aria had tied around her wrists, letting Tevos roll her shoulders and lie back on the bed. Since it was slightly uncomfortable to have her cock pressed so tightly against Tevos's hip, she slid back inside, enjoying the warmth and pressure. Then, she felt Liara's presence flare up in her mind again. The pounding, burning need that Shepard had felt so strongly before was back with a vengeance. "Really?" She groaned against Tevos's skin, completely unable to move. Her muscles refused to work.

_'Shepard...'_

Shepard tightened her grip on Liara's hand. Through the meld, she could sense that Aria was still buried inside of Liara. She did not even have to open her eyes. "How are you still horny? Aria, could you...?"

"Damn. She wants more already? Well, she'll have to do the work herself this time. I promised Thea I would reward her if she was good." Aria pulled out of Liara, ignoring her whimpers of protest. "And she was very good. Weren't you, pet?"

Shepard hissed as she felt Tevos's inner muscles ripple around her, obviously responding to Aria's words. "But... I was so comfortable..." she complained, burying her face in Tevos's neck. "She's warm and she smells good and I don't think I can even move anyway..."

"Off," Aria demanded. She pushed Shepard back onto the bed and knelt between Tevos's thighs. "You already had your nap."

Shepard flopped onto her back, her arms splayed out to either side, and closed her eyes. She shivered a little when she felt a warm body climb over her, and her lips curled up in a smile despite her exhaustion. As much as she had enjoyed playing with Aria and Tevos, it was nice to feel her bondmate's skin against hers. When she felt wetness graze the shaft of her cock, she let out a low groan. "You can ride me if you need it that bad, sweetheart. But I'm not moving. I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet."

Liara nodded and dragged her center along the shaft of the cock again. She felt Shepard's hips twitch and she repeated the motion. "Oh, Shepard," she moaned, her voice low and throaty.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Despite her earlier resolve to lie still, Shepard found her hands wandering up Liara's thighs. The sweat-slicked skin felt so good against her palms. Her hands traveled up to the asari's hips and gripped them, guiding Liara's motions.

With Shepard controlling her, Liara bent down and kissed her Commander deeply, savoring the softness of her lips contrasted with the firm pressure of her tongue. She rocked her hips forward just a bit harder, making Shepard groan. She bit down on Shepard's lower lip before breaking their kiss.

Shepard's hips rolled up, pressing the length of the cock against Liara's entrance and making the head rub against her clit. "I want to be inside you." Liara nodded and shifted forward, gasping when the head of the cock slid inside of her. Shepard held still, only allowing her to take a couple of inches. "Do you want more?"

Liara nodded, and she cried out when Shepard shoved the rest of the way inside her. Shepard's hands tightened their grip, forcing her into an up-and-down motion. She bent her head forward and moaned, thankful that Shepard seemed just as eager as her. "You're lucky that all I want to do is fuck you right now, or else I might have made you wait, might have toyed with you." Shepard arched her hips up as she forced Liara's down. "But for now, I'm going to fill you. I'm going to fuck you hard, even though you're the one on top."

Liara's eyes darted to one side, and she saw Aria and Tevos looking at her with unconcealed interest. Just the knowledge that she was being watched made her inner walls twitch and shiver, and she rocked more urgently on top of Shepard, allowing the human's strong hands to pull her down.

Aria reached out, stroking one of Tevos's cheeks as she watched Shepard and Liara with rapt attention. "Do you like the first part of your reward?" Aria whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her bondmate's lips.

Tevos whimpered her agreement into Aria's mouth, torn between enjoying her lover's warm, demanding tongue as it pushed past her lips and continuing to watch. Aria solved her dilemma by pulling away, trailing her hands down past Tevos's breasts and raking her nails over the flat surface of her stomach. "Are you ready for the second part?"

When she felt Tevos's mind brushing against hers, asking for permission, Aria accepted the meld even though she hadn't been the one to initiate it. The need and desire she felt was nearly overwhelming, and she sensed what her bondmate wanted immediately. It only took a moment to line up the head of her cock, and she could actually feel Tevos's relief as she was finally filled. Through the meld, she sensed that Tevos had been incredibly disappointed when Shepard pulled out of her, and she had been aching for the same full, stretching sensation ever since.

"If you want me to move, you have to watch," Aria murmured, speaking out loud for Shepard and Liara's benefit. She guided one of Tevos's knees to hook around her waist, giving a little extra push with her hips. "If you stop, I stop."

"Hear that?" Shepard teased, still guiding Liara's rapid up and down motion. Her right hand took a brief detour to play with one of Liara's breasts, tweaking her nipple until Liara's head fell back. "You're putting on a show. Better make it a good one..."

"Shepard. Please, I want to - please let me..."

Shepard knew exactly what Liara was asking, but she didn't give in. "Ask me properly. Maybe I'll say yes."

"Please let me touch myself..." Liara's hands were on top of her own thighs, fingernails digging into her skin as she resisted the temptation to reach between her legs before she had been given permission.

Shepard paused for a moment, allowing her hips to slow in their thrusts. She was going to say yes, of course, but she liked teasing Liara with the wait. "You may." She watched as Liara slid a hand between her legs, her practiced fingers pressing against the swollen ridge before rubbing against it. Shepard swallowed and thrust up into her faster. It always aroused her so much to watch her bondmate touch herself.

Tevos could not look away even when Aria began moving inside of her, covering her neck with kisses and bites. She clung to Aria's shoulders, trying to draw her lover in closer. Even with the meld, it was difficult to get enough of her. _'Please, Aria... make me yours.'_

Aria responded with a hard nip to Tevos's shoulder. She bit down until Tevos cried out, then released the tender skin and marked it with a kiss. _'You are mine. My pet, my toy. Mine to use up and fuck however I want. Mine to pleasure.'_ When Tevos's black eyes met hers, Aria forced herself to hold still, refusing to move. _'What did I tell you?'_ Tevos blinked as she remembered the order, and looked back at Shepard and Liara. As soon as she did, Aria began thrusting inside of her again.

Sweat began to form on Shepard's brow as she worked to keep up with Liara's pace. It would have been easier if Liara was on her back, but Shepard did not trust her already exhausted body to keep itself upright. Liara faltered, her rhythm breaking for a moment as her inner muscles seized up and shivered. She wanted to obey the rules, to wait for permission, but her body was close to betraying her. Now that her bondmate's skin was pressed so intimately against hers, nothing but her own willpower held her back from the meld. "Please, Shepard... I - I need..."

Shepard could tell how hard it was for Liara to hold back the meld, let alone form words, but she pushed her lover just a little bit further, guiding Liara's hips into a rough, urgent rocking motion. She made sure that the thick, flared head of the toy pushed against the sensitive spot inside of her with every thrust.

Tevos's eyes were transfixed on Liara's hand as it worked between her legs, flexing and rubbing as she teased her clit out of its hood and rocked the hard ridge back and forth under her fingers. Although Aria's face was still buried in her shoulder, making deeper marks on top of the bruises she had already left, she felt her bondmate react to the sight through the meld.

_'Aria...'_

They were joined deep enough that Tevos did not even have to ask, and Aria was too impatient to draw it out. _'Do what Liara's doing. I want to feel you work yourself up until you can't stand it.'_

Tevos slid one of her hands between their overheated bodies, feeling Aria's muscular stomach lift slightly and her arms flex as she held herself a little higher. Aria was the one who gasped when Tevos's fingers began toying with her own clit, and the councilor wasn't surprised when her lips were taken in a brutal kiss. It didn't last long before both of them went back to watching Liara. It was obvious that she was close to breaking, and they wanted to see just how far Shepard would string out her torment.

It was not for much longer. Shepard could feel Liara reaching out to her, and knew that the asari needed to join their minds together. She ran a hand down Liara's thigh, raking the exposed flesh with her nails. "Join with me."

Finally, Liara allowed herself the sweet relief of melding with her bondmate. She entwined their minds so deeply that their identities blurred. They were so close. Shepard pressed up one more time.

Liara felt Shepard's cock pulse inside her, and her clit twitched under her fingers in response. She gasped as the first jet of warmth filled her, squeezing her inner muscles as she rode through her own release. Shepard kept thrusting, despite the way Liara gripped her. _'That's it,'_ she thought, the words echoing through their bond. _'Take all of it.'_ Liara could feel the Commander's hands holding her hips steady as she rocked up into her, forcing the tempo of their release.

Tevos watched in fascination as Shepard and Liara rode out their orgasm, but a needy bite at her shoulder drew her attention back to Aria. She trailed nips along Tevos's neck and over her jawline before capturing her lips in another kiss. Tevos's hands roamed the expanse of Aria's back, enjoying the way her tense muscles flexed with every small motion. Aria drew in short, shuddering breaths. Every sharp thrust brought them closer to the edge. Tevos angled her hips upward, trying to take more. _'Please, Aria, come with me,'_ she begged through the meld.

Aria pressed their foreheads together, their eyes meeting briefly before they kissed one last time. Tevos's whole body felt wound tight, ready to snap with every motion Aria made. _'I'll make us come,'_ Aria promised, pushing Tevos's fingers away from her clit and resuming the firm rolling motion herself.

The two of them went rigid at the same moment, freezing for a split second as they reached for the release that was hovering so close. Aria sank into her again, and Tevos screamed, nails raking down the center of Aria's back as she felt her clit pulse beneath her bondmate's fingers.

Aria's hips jerked, pushing forward harder than she had intended as she felt her inner muscles flutter around the shorter end of the toy. The thick shaft twitched, and both of them gasped - Tevos as she felt several bursts of warmth deep inside her, and Aria at the sudden, blissful release of pressure and the sensation of Tevos's inner muscles clutching tightly around her, pulling as if they never wanted to let her go.

Finally, both of their bodies gave out, and Aria removed her hand, letting her full weight fall onto Tevos as she pressed a few kisses to the smooth line of her jaw. Tevos let her legs fall open instead of keeping them wrapped around Aria's waist, enjoying the sensation of fullness and warm skin.

"Wow."

Shepard's words made Aria and Tevos break their meld, but even after it had faded, both of them turned in unison. Liara was still straddling Shepard, but she had fallen forward, resting on top of her chest. It was a strangely intimate sight, but Tevos did not stare for long before burying her flushed face in Aria's shoulder.

"You're too embarrassed to look at them now?" Aria teased, stroking her back. "She was fucking you a minute ago."

Tevos smiled against Aria's skin. "And I enjoyed it even more than I expected."

Liara tucked her head beneath Shepard's chin. "Good, because I want to do it again."

"Now?" Shepard said incredulously. "Because I need to sleep for two or three days before we go again."

Liara ran her hand along Shepard's chest. "I meant another day."

"I agree," Tevos said. She and Aria had found a comfortable position to lie in at the head of the bed. "I think we should make this a regular indulgence. Aria?"

Aria nodded. "This definitely warrants a repeat performance."

"Good," Shepard said. She glanced from Liara to Tevos. "I wouldn't mind the two of you ganging up on me again. And maybe you could give Aria the same treatment... if she wanted."

Aria readjusted her position against the pillows. "Damn right. I think I deserve that after getting up to make everyone breakfast. Let's see how generous I am next time we do this." Even though her tone sounded harsh, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Tevos's forehead.

Shepard lifted her head. "Breakfast? What happened to it?"

Aria shrugged. "It's probably cold and ruined by now. I'm holding you responsible, Shepard."

"But I didn't... It was their fault!"

Liara chuckled softly and placed a kiss against Shepard's collarbone. "I thought you were tired, love." When Shepard continued pouting at her, Liara sighed and rolled off the bed. "Very well. But you are helping me, since it's your fault breakfast was ruined in the first place."

Shepard scrambled off the bed and followed Liara into the kitchen. Aria and Tevos remained lying on the bed together. After a moment, Tevos craned her neck to glance at the bedroom doorway. The banter and clanging of pots and pans grew steadily louder. "Should we join them?"

"Give it a moment," Aria said, drawing her in closer. "I want you to myself for a few minutes." Tevos sighed, closing her eyes and concentrating on nothing but the rhythmic sound of their breathing. It was certainly more peaceful than listening to Shepard and Liara in the kitchen.

**. . .  
The End  
. . .**


End file.
